What Love Really Means
by R.E. Carmine
Summary: After Lal's death, Data finds a friend in Ensign Emma Young. They come to find out they have more in common than each other thinks. As their friendship grows, they both come to know what love really means. Rated M in last chapter. Remember to leave a review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek TNG or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Did you hear? His daughter died." I heard two of the ensigns talking. "The Commander did everything he could and she still died. Her funeral is tomorrow. I don't think he even feels sad."

"Of course he does. He may be an android, but he's still a father." I interjected.

"How do you know and who are you?" one of the ensigns asked.

"I'm Ensing Emma Young and I know because I've been in his shoes."

They turned away and I finished my work in engineering. Before heading back to my room, I thought it best to ask if there was anything else that needed done. Usually there was.

"Commander La Forge, is there anything else you need done?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"There are lots of things that still need done, Ensign…?"

"Young, Emma Young, Sir."

"Ensign Young, you put in more hours than almost anyone down here. Do you ever sleep?"

"Of course I do, Sir. I just don't have much else to do away from here."

"Ensign, I want you to go relax for bit. Maybe go to the holodeck for a while."

"Yes Sir. Would you let Commander Data know that I understand what he's going through? He may not feel sad, but he's a father and there will always be a sense of loss. I'll be at the funeral tomorrow."

"I didn't know you knew about Lal."

"I may be a ghost around here, but I still hear and see things, Sir."

With that I turned on my heels and went to holodeck 4 to relive some of my favorite moments in history.

* * *

Geordi walked with Data to Lal's funeral.

"Data, I am so sorry about Lal. I wish there was something more that could've been done for her."

"It is alright Geordie. She is not really gone. As I had stated on the bridge yesterday, her memories are now a part of my own."

"That is true, Data. I just wish it weren't this way. Before I forget, one of the ensings, oh what was her name? Young. Ensign Emma Young, from engineering, wanted me to pass on her condolences and wanted to let you know she understands what you're going through."

Data did his lightning fast eye flutter thing that meant he was searching for something.  
"Ensign Young, age 25, works under you in engineering, and has been aboard for 2 years. Geordi, how can she understand what I am 'going through'? She is not an android."

"You'll just have to ask her about that one, Data."

Data gave a small nod as they entered the room where Lal's casket was ready to be sent off to the moon they currently were orbiting. Data did not want her body going to the Daystrom Institute, but he could not understand why. Many people were there and Data was pleased to know that so many supported him even though he could not feel sad about his daughter's deactivation. He saw that Emma was one of the last to arrive before the Captain began the eulogy.

As soon as everyone was seated, the Captain began. "Friends and colleagues of Commander Data, thank you for coming today. We are all here to show our friend we support him and sympathize with his sense of loss. Even though Lal was only with us for a short time, those of us who had the privilege to meet her will not forget her. Today we send her to the stars knowing that she will be greatly missed. Commander Data, is there anything you would like to say?"

"No, thank you, Captain." he said softly.

The Captain gave the order to the one controlling the casket's exit. Data watched for a moment and then his eyes strayed back to Emma, who was showing more signs of distress than anyone. She turned and left the hall.

Emma left the hall before she broke down and headed to holodeck 4. "Computer, run Emma Young Program 1, set to private. Vocal request before entrance." The computer complied and she walked in.

After the ceremony was over, the Captain gave Data the rest of the day off. Remembering what his friend had told him, Data went to Emma's room and pressed the door alarm. The door didn't open so he tried again. Still nothing.

"Computer, what is the location of Ensign Emma Young?"

"Ensign Emma Young is currently on holodeck four." the computer told him.

"Ah."

* * *

I was still crying when the computer alerted me to a guest.

"Computer, end program." I stated. _I wonder who would be looking for me. Maybe Commander LaForge needs more help in engineering?_ I thought.

The last person I ever expected to see walked through the doors.

"Commander Data, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. Ensign Young, you had told Commander LaForge that you 'understand what I am going through.' I wish to know how this is possible when you are not an android."

"Commander, before I tell you, would you become my friend first? My story is a very personal one and you may find that we are more alike than you think."

"Ensign, do you not have friends?"

"Not really, Commander, I have people I am acquainted with and that's it."

"Then I will endeavor to be your friend. Please call me, Data."

I similed and reached out to shake his hand, "I'm Emma. It's good to meet you Data."

"Likewise, Emma would you accompany me to 10 Forward?" he said as he shook my hand gingerly. I never knew that his skin could be so soft.

"I would be glad to, Data."

He held his arm up for me to hold and even though I thought it was a little silly, I accepted his kind offer. As we entered 10 Forward, we walked up to the bar where Guinan was chatting with someone. She ended her conversation and turned to us.

"Data, may I offer you my condolences?"

"Thank you, Guinan, they are appreciated."

"Who is your friend, Data?"

"Guinan, this is Ensign Emma Young, she is an acquaintance, but we are working towards a new friendship."

"That's wonderful, Data. Emma, Data is one of the most loyal people I've met, he will be a good friend for you."

"Thank you, Guinan." Data and I said simultaneously. He looked at me and I looked at my shoes and laughed a little.

"What would you two like to drink?" Guinan asked us.

"Guinan, do you have any jasmin tea?"

"I do. That sounds perfect for the conversation you two are about to have. Data, would you like anything?"

"I will have the same."

"Alright, I suggest you two go sit at the table near the window. I suspect you'll need the scenery. I'll be right over with your drinks"

Data led me over to the table Guinan suggested.

"How does Guinan know the things she does?" I asked him once we were seated.

"I have come to find that she just has a way of knowing and that her words are trustworthy."

"I see. Data?"

"Yes?"

"Is this your way of getting to know me?"

"Yes, Why? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, Data, it's nice. Thank you."

Guinan brought our drinks and I sipped at mine but Data didn't really touch his. Being an android, I assumed that he didn't really eat or drink, but knew that when humans eat or drink in front of others who don't have anything, it makes them feel awkward. Our conversation turned toward work and he gave me a few tips on how to improve my projects. We talked about our memories of different missions the Enterprise had been on in the past. It was late by the time our conversation fizzled out and I was getting sleepy.

Data walked me back to my room in the same way we walked to 10 Forward, arm in arm. "Thank you, Data. Having someone to talk with is a nice change for me. I hope you will not forget me."

"Emma, I can not forget and I still have not received the answer to my original question."

"In time, Data. I will tell you in time. Good night."

"Sleep well."

I walked through the door and got ready for bed. For the first time in four years, I did sleep well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since I last spoke with Data. I knew he said he couldn't forget me and I assumed that he had things he had to do being a bridge officer, but I was still curious as to how he was. I knew he and Commander LaForge were friends so I inquired about him before I left my post for the day.

"Excuse me Sir, I had spoken with Commander Data two weeks ago. He had a question for me that I didn't answer. Do you know how he's doing? I don't mean to pry and if you can't tell me then, that's alright, but I…"

"Ensign, it's okay. Data is Data. He's alright, just busy. I'll let him know you asked about him."

"Thank you, Sir. I really don't mean to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all." he said with a smile and touched my arm. I pulled my am away slowly and focused on my breathing and tried not to look terrified.

"I'm sorry, Ensign." he looked at me quite concerned.

I shook my head, "It's...you didn't know. If Commander Data would like to find me, I'll be in holodeck 4."

"Alright, I'll let him know."

I turned and walked away as quickly as possible without trying to cause anymore suspicion.

* * *

Data met Geordi in 10 Forward later that evening.

"Ya know Data, Ensign Young was asking about you today. She said you had a question for her that she hasn't answered yet."

"That is correct. I would like to know how she could 'understand what I am going through.'"

"You still haven't asked her?"

"I have asked her, but she has said that she will tell me 'in time.' I have been trying to give her that 'time' she required."

"I see, well. I think what she meant was that she wanted to get to know you first. Having one conversation doesn't allow a human enough time spent with another person to reveal personal information. Like how you and I got to know each other. It takes lots of talking and spending time together." Geordie sighed.

"What is wrong, Geordi?"

"Data, I think I might have scared her. I don't know how, but when she was asking about you, I tried to reassure her and I touched her arm, just some friendly contact. She suddenly froze and looked terrified. I tried to apologize, but I don't think I got through to her. Talk to her for me, please? I don't want her to be scared of her commanding officer."

Data cocked his head and became concerned. One of his duties was to the wellbeing of all of the crew and another of his duties was being a friend to Geordie; he would talk with Emma about the incident.

"I will do as you ask, Geordie."

"Thanks, Data. She said she would be in holodeck 4 this evening."

Data made his way to holodeck 4. For the second time, he saw there were privacy settings engaged. "Computer, tell Ensign Young, Commander Data requests entrance." A moment later, the door opened and again he found her in a holodeck with no program running. He looked at her and she was holding a book and appeared to have been crying.

"Emma, what is wrong?" If Geordie had hurt her, he would have to report it and take her to see Dr. Crusher.

"Oh, Data," I replied wiping the tear stains from my face, "I was just about to head home. Would you like to join me there?"

"That would be acceptable." he replied and offered his arm to me. I smiled and linked my arm with his.

We were almost to my room when Data said, "Geordi told me about an incident that happened between the two of you. He said you looked terrified. If he did something to you, that was unacceptable. I would like to know."

"Data, are you asking me this as a friend or as my commanding officer?"

"It is both."

"Then please, come in." I said as we reached my door. "This conversation is not meant to be held in the hallway." I gestured for him to go in first and as he did, I dropped the book I was carrying. My heart stopped as the contents within the book flew out. Data, faster than I could comprehend, picked up the book and the single photo that floated to the floor.

He stared at the photo, a newborn baby boy with curly brown hair had tubes coming out of his mouth, nose, and arms. He had wires hooked up to him monitoring his life signs. Data's eyes widened. "A Christian Bible and a photo of an infant. Emma, who is he?"

I had crossed to my couch and sat down. "I hadn't meant for you to see that yet. His name's David. Take a moment to find out about King David from the book you're holding." Data did his rapid eye blinking thing to access the information she asked him to.

"David, King of the Israelites. Killed a giant called Goliath, made many mistakes, but was still considered a man after God's own heart. Name meaning…" Data looked at me then and whispered, "beloved." He handed me back the book and photo "Lal's name means 'beloved' as well."

"Data, please sit down." he did, "You have questions that need to be answered, but I need to answer your question about Geordi first. No, he didn't hurt me. I have what you would call PTSD. More often you hear about people having this from being in a war zone. It's like being stuck in a memory loop that isn't able to be fixed. The experience and the pain is just something I've had to learn to live with. My reaction to Geordi is a reflex from the pain that past experience has caused. Maybe one day, I will tell you the whole story, but right now I can't. Even after all these years, I'm still fragile."

"I believe I understand. In my past experiences, I have found that when a friend is in need of comfort, a hug is usually an appropriate response. Is that the same in your case?"

"Yes, Data."

He moved closer to me and gave me the most awkward, but meaningful hug. I couldn't control myself. I clung to him and wept. He became very still, "Emma? Emma, have I hurt you in some way?"

I shook my head 'no.' I didn't have the words at the moment.

"Emma, I must have a verbal confirmation or my ethics program will require me to leave."

I clung to him tighter. I didn't want him to leave. "No, Data. I just haven't been hugged in six years. I forgot how comforting it was."

"Have you been alone for six years?" he asked me.

I had cried myself out and sat up. "There is a difference between being alone and being lonely, Data. Have I been alone for six years? No. Have I been lonely for six years? Yes."

"I do not understand."

"Data, if something terrible were to happen to you and you never came home, you would be missed dearly. If something like that were to ever happen to me, no one would even know I'm gone."

"That is not true. I would know."

"Thanks, Data. Come by holodeck 4 same time next week and I'll answer the question you first asked me. I think we just took a major step in our friendship tonight."

"I am glad to be counted among your friends, Emma. I think of you as one of mine as well."

"Friend." I corrected, "Data, you are my only friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Due to work conflicts, Data had to postpone meeting me in holodeck 4 the next week and for a many weeks thereafter. I had gone back to my regular routine of work, 10 Forward (an addition to the routine), holodeck, and home. Even though Data wasn't able to come to the holodeck with me, we were still able to meet at 10 Forward for dinner in the evenings. I had been assigned to work with a new crew member we pick up at space dock while the Enterprise was being repaired. He was a tall, well built man with a determination about him.

"Ensign Crossing, could you hand me that laser cutter, please?" He knelt down to the wall I was trying to work on and handed me the tool. "Thanks." I said.

He turned his head toward me "you are most welcome." and then he sniffed. "Sorry, something is tickling my nose."

"Maybe you should go see Dr. Crusher?" I suggested.

"Maybe you're right." he said with a smile.

I finished what I could for that day and went home to relax with my Bible and a cup of tea.

Weeks passed and I had Ensign Crossing sniffing in my ear every time he came near me. I started to notice him more and more around the ship but, I suppose that's what happens when you work with the same person every day. I couldn't help but feel like he was creeping me out. It was just my imagination. I wish I could talk with Data , but I knew he was on an assignment and wouldn't be back until late tonight.

I went to 10 Forward for dinner and across the room, I saw Ensing Crossing. I shivered and went up to the bar. "Guinan, could I get a cobb salad and a lemon spritzer, please?"

"Sure, Emma."

I began to eat, "Guinan," I said looking up from my plate, "do you see the guy talking with Commander LaForge over there?" She nodded and her huge blue hat bounced a bit with her head. "That's Ensign Crossing, I've been assigned to work with him on an ongoing project. He's been nothing but polite and helpful to me, but there is something about him that just gives me the creeps. Maybe I'm just over thinking things, I don't know. Anyway, if Data comes here when he gets back from his assignment, could you tell him I'm in holodeck 4, please?"

"If he comes in, and he does if he gets back early enough, I'll tell him. Emma, I would suggest that you go straight to your quarters and skip the holodeck this evening."

I looked around the room to see if I could spot Ensign Crossing, but I didn't see him."Thanks Guinan, but I really need to be at the holodeck tonight. If Data does come in, tell him that I have the privacy settings set so that only he can come in without having to ask."

"Alright Emma, have a good night."

"You too, Guinan." I said as I left 10 Forward to go to holodeck 4.

After getting off the lift that took me to the holodeck, I walked down the hall and saw someone standing there.

"Ensign Crossing," I called to him and he turned to face me. "I'm sorry, but I have this holodeck reserved for the evening."

"Yes, I saw. Perhaps we could do something together since you have it reserved and I'm already here?"

"I'm afraid it will have to be another time. I have this time reserved for a specific reason."

"I'm afraid I can't accept that answer." he said as he grabbed me and pulled me inside, "Computer turn on privacy settings and run Crossing Program 3." The room suddenly turned into a dark city park with many trees and just a few lights along the walking path on the edge of the park. He pulled me to where the computer had a picnic blanket spread out on the ground. Wine glasses and bottle of wine were there waiting for, us, I guessed.

"This is nice, isn't it? I programmed it just for you. Now, be good and have a drink with me." I sat and he poured the wine and put a little extra something in my glass. "Don't want to go telling all your friends about the amazing night we're going to share, do we? Go on, have some. Here, I'll prove to you that it's safe." and he took a drink from my glass. He handed my glass to me and poured himself some. The more I drank, the more dizzy I became and my vision blurred.

"Goodness, I see it's already affecting you. Nice isn't it? Well, maybe not for you. Fortunately for me I built up a tolerance a long time ago. You know, whatever that soap is that you use, it is such a turn on."

I tried to get up, I had to get out of here.

"Oh, I see you want to continue our evening. You could've just said so or maybe you can't?"

He pushed me back down to the ground and I begged him to stop. He didn't have to do what he was planning on doing. I had no strength against him. The only thing I could do was cry out, but then I remembered. They like it when you struggle.

He had noticed my silence and lack of resistance. "Are you giving up so soon, beautiful? That won't stop me." He smiled, stroked my hair, my cheek, and smacked me across the face. I squeezed my eyes shut on impact. I could feel blood running down my cheek and I was blacking out. He pulled my uniform skirt up and my underwear down and was working on his pants when I suddenly couldn't feel his body over mine.

"Emma. Emma it is Data."

I thought I heard a voice calling my name. Data?

"Emma, it is Data. You are safe now."

"Data?" my voice was a whisper.

"Yes, Emma. I am here."

"Data? Data. Data!" I cried and reached for him.

He gathered me in his arms and whispered, "Emma, I am here and you are safe now."

I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and panicked. "Data! Where's Data?!"

"Emma, Emma. It's Dr. Crusher. You're in sickbay. You're safe, calm down." Dr. Crusher's voice brought me back to a calm state of mind.

"Where's Data?"

"He will be here as soon as possible. He had to make a statement to the Captain about what happened." We both heard the sickbay doors woosh open and in walked the android in question.

"She's been asking for you." Dr. Crusher said quietly as she walked up to meet him.

"What are her injuries, Doctor?" he asked in the same quiet tone she had used.

"He physical injuries are minor. She had a deep gash on her left temple and bruising under her left eye and cheek bone. Her psychological injuries, however...she's going to need to see Deanna." she told him.

"I understand she suffers from PTSD, Doctor. But, I believe there is more than what she has told me."

"You're right, Data. There is more, but I can't tell you what it is. She'll have to be the one to tell you."

Dr. Crusher turned to me and said, "I'm taking you off duty tomorrow. I want you to go visit Counselor Troi and you will have to make a formal statement to the Captain."

I started to panic again. "Not again. I can't do it again. I can't go through statements and hearings, and psychologists alone AGAIN!" I was in a full meltdown now. I tried to get up. I had to get out of there.

"Emma calm down. Data, help hold her." Data held my shoulders to the bed and I reached to push him off so I could run. "I'm going to give her a sedative." Dr. Crusher push a hypospray to my neck and almost immediately I relaxed.

"I can't be alone again." I whispered as I fought the sedative.

"You will not be. I will be with you, Emma." Data told me and only then did I fully relax and sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I wasn't sure where I was. I wasn't in sickbay and I wasn't in my quarters. I was in a bed, but whose? I sat up at once and heard a meow and hiss as a cat jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Then I heard a soft knock followed by a familiar voice.

"Emma, may I come in?"

"Yes." I said slightly confused.

"I hope Spot did not wake you. How are you feeling?" my android friend asked.

"Data, am I in your bed?"

"Yes. You said you did not want to be alone. Dr. Crusher said you did not have to stay in sickbay. So, I brought you here. I did promise that I would be with you and as I had work to complete, I believed this to be the best solution. How are you feeling?"

"I agree with your thought process and I'm feeling a bit disoriented."

"Dr. Crusher told me that was to be expected."

"I see. Data, what time is it?"

"It is twenty four hundred hours."

"It's too late to show you what I wanted to show you at the holodeck then."

"Not at all. Although we cannot go to holodeck 4, we can go to holodeck 1 and run your program there."

"Data, I don't want to be a bother, but will you be able to come with me to speak with Counselor Troi and accompany me to make a statement to the Captain?"

"You are no bother. Being that I am your only friend, I had planned to accompany you to both places."

"Thank you, Data. There is something I have to show you on the holodeck and you need to see it before we go to the Counselor's office. I know it's the middle of the night, but will you come with me?"

"Of course." he answered and I smiled.

Data and I walked arm in arm to holodeck 1. "Data, once we're inside, I'm sure you will have an idea as to the answer of the question you asked me so long ago. The only other person who knows this is Doctor Crusher and that's because it's in my medical file. If it wasn't there, I wouldn't tell anyone, except you."

"I believe I understand."

"You will understand more soon. Computer run Emma Young Program 1." I took Data's hand and led him inside.

The room was small and white. There were two windows, one in the wall in front of us and one to our right. Both windows had blue sheer curtains on them and the sun shone and the wind blew lightly through window on the right making the curtain flutter. The flooring was hardwood with a large light gray area rug with stars and space ships printed on it. Across from us was a white rocking chair with light gray cushions. Next to it was a large cedar chest. On the wall to our right was a wooden dresser and a book shelf. On the wall to the left was a wooden crib with a baby in it swaddled in a blanket with stars on it. I walked over to the crib and picked up the baby.

"This baby looks like your photo of David." Data noticed.

"Data, I am a bereaved mother."

"What happened to David, Emma?"

I went and sat in the rocking chair. "Computer, please create a rocking chair for Data. Would you like to hold him, Data?" The computer complied and I passed the simulation of David to Data, then he went and sat across from me a moment later.

"Data, what do you notice about David and compare it to what you know of a 1 week old human." I looked at Data with the tiny baby in his arms. Just looking at him like that, I knew he was a wonderful father to Lal.

"Accessing. Emma, why is he not crying? "

"Data, is he looking at you?"

"No. Is he sleeping? "

"What else is he not doing that a humanoid baby of his age would do?"

"Emma, why did you not emulate breathing?"

"Data, what happened to Lal that caused her to malfunction to the point beyond repair?"

"She had a cascade failure in her neural net, which ultimately failed."

"Essentially, David had the same problem. His brain stem was so damaged that he never breathed after he was born. The picture of him you saw with all the tubes and things was taken while he was on life support." I started crying and Data came over and handed the baby back to me. "I was able to hold him, that's why he feels like he has weight. He was 8lbs and 18 inches long at birth. His eyes are closed because I never knew David's eye color. He never breathed, so I don't know what his voice sounded like. I know this baby isn't really David, but he is as close to my son as I can get." I looked into Data's warm golden eyes and smiled. "Data, you are incredibly blessed to have been able to know the color of Lal's eyes, hear her voice, to have her hold your hand, and to have her memories. Remember how blessed you are as a father, and yes, you are still a father even though Lal is not physically with you any more."

"I will remember. Thank you for sharing this part of your life with me." Data gave a sort of half smile. I stood up and gave simulated David a kiss on his forehead and placed him back in his crib.

"Data?" I asked with my back to him.

"Yes?"

"I need a hug."

He came over to me and gave me one of his awkward hugs. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Finally I let him go and looked up to him.

"Thanks Data, you are the best." and I kissed him on the cheek. " No one was there for me when David died. If you ever have a sense of loss for Lal, please tell me. I want to be there for you."

"Thank you, Emma. At times, I do perceive a sense of loss for Lal and as you said, I am 'blessed' to have Lal's and my own memories of our time together."

"You are most welcome, Data. Would it be alright if we went back to your home so I could crash on your couch?"

"Crash? Why would you want to crash on my couch?"

I smiled, "Crash means sleep. Can I sleep on your couch tonight?"

"Emma, you can 'crash' in my bed. I do not use it as I can not sleep."

"Thank you, Data."

"You are welcome." he replied and held his arm out for me again. Walking back to the lift, I rested my head on his arm. I could hear the whirring of his different parts moving it was quite comforting to me. I stayed like that until we got back to his quarters.

"Data, if I'm not already up, would you wake me up an hour before I have to go see Deanna, please? I need to go back to my quarters to shower and change my clothes." I asked as I crawled back into his bed and yawned.

" I will."

"Thanks Data, you're the best." I was already mostly asleep when I thought I heard Data ask how he was the best. I smiled and thought " _at everything._ I love you."

* * *

(Data's POV)

"How am I the best?" I asked. This was the second time she had told me I was 'the best.' I listened for her reply, but the only thing I heard was a whispered, 'I love you.'" The last person to tell me "I love you' was Lal and she died. Will Emma die too? I must keep watch over her tonight.

* * *

 _Emma. Emma._

A voice was calling to me.

"Emma. It is time to wake up now."

I grumbled and rolled over in the warm blankets.

"Emma. You said you wanted me to wake you an hour before you were to talk with Counselor Troi."

"The blankets are warm and I'm cozy." I mumbled.

Data touched my shoulder lightly this time and said, "Emma, I understand you find my blankets warm and cozy, but unless you would like to shower here, you must get up now."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way…" I started to roll over and pretended to get up and Data made room for me to stand. "I'll just have to shower here." I said as I covered myself back up with the blankets. If an android could look surprised, that was how Data looked just then. "I'm joking, Data. Thanks for waking me up. These blankets really are warm and cozy though. What are you looking at?"

"I did not know your hair could defy gravity in that way."

I belly laughed at that. "It's called bed head, Data. I tend to move around in my sleep and my hair, as you see it now, is the result of that moving." I explained as I actually did get out of bed this time.

"Yes, I did notice that you did move 63.2% more than lying still while you were sleeping."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes"

"Why?" I stopped heading towards his door and turned around to face him.

"It is because of what you said to me when I asked 'how am I the best?'"

"I don't remember you asking me that. What did I say to you?"

"You said, 'I love you'"

When he spoke those last three words in my voice, I wasn't quite sure how to react to that so I dismissed it and moved on.

"Data, I said those words subconsciously."

"Do you not care for me in that way then?"

"Data, when a human says things like that subconsciously, more often than not, they actually mean what they say. So, yes, Data. I did mean what I said. I guess I just hadn't realized it myself yet. Would you meet me at my home in 45 minutes? I need that time to process this."

"Of course, Emma. I will give you this time to process and I will come for you in 45 minutes."

"Thanks Data," I said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." and I left his quarters.

The first thing I did when I got back to my rooms was replicate scentless shampoo and body wash. Thanks to that person ( I didn't even want to think of him as a person) I didn't think I could ever use scented soaps again.

I jumped in the shower, a water shower not a sonic shower. Sonic means sound, how does sound get a person clean anyway? I hardly got water showers to begin with. I thought that due to last night, I had the right to the hottest water shower I could stand. While washing, I thought about Data. Did I love him, yes. The Bible describes love as thinking the best and doing the best for another, even to the point of self-sacrifice. So, yes, I did love him. Was I in love with him? I don't know. The more I thought about it the more I wondered if I was experiencing hero worship. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I brushed my teeth and scrunched my long red hair while blow drying it to leave it in soft curls and waves. I went to my room and put on underwear and a bra. I took out my favorite pair of dark wash blue jeans and a merlot blouse and a long gray cardigan. I looked at the time and saw I had about ten minutes before Data was suppose to be here. That gave me just enough time to put on a little make up and put on my boots.

The door chimed and I answered it.

"Your hair is more aesthetically pleasing than it was earlier."

"Thanks Data." I said as he held his arm up for me. "There is one other thing I require before we go talk with Deanna."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Coffee."

We found ourselves in 10 Forward a lift ride later.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Guinan asked.

"Guinan, I am about to have a very difficult day. I need the strongest cup of coffee, to go, that you can give me."

"Wow. This will be a difficult day if you're wanting Ferengi coffee." she said with a concerned look on her face and went to get my coffee.

"Data, I need to tell you one more thing before we go to see Deanna."

"What is that, Emma."

"David, the way he was conceived…" Guinan came back with my coffee. "Thank you, Guinan."

"You're welcome. I hope your day isn't as bad as you think it will be." she told me and turned away.

"Anyway," I said as we made our way to Deanna's office, "how David was conceived was almost the same way you found me yesterday in holodeck 4, except it was much worse and I was completely alone when I wasn't with the authorities."

"I understand, Emma. If there is any way I can support you, please tell me." Those warm golden eyes peered into my blue ones.

"I will, thank you so very much." I took a sip of coffee, "Woah, this is strong." I shook my head and chuckled, "Well, I asked for it." I murmured and took a full drink this time.

* * *

"Counselor Troi, this is Emma Young." Data introduced us as she motioned for us to sit down.

"It's good to meet you, Counselor." I said and shook her hand before taking a seat next to Data on the couch. "I hope it's alright that Data is with me."

"Emma, if Data makes you more comfortable here, he is more than welcome to join you. It's your session after all."

"Thanks." I said and smiled. "Have you been told why I'm here or were you just told that I was coming?"

"Dr. Crusher told me that you had a traumatic experience last night and that you would have to make a statement to the Captain today."

"That was kind of her to not give away too many details. I really am not looking forward to talking to the Captain."

"Oh? Why is that, Emma?"

"I've gone through these proceedings before and I despised every minute of it. I was accused of things that I didn't do and I was made to feel guilty for them."

"Are you afraid the Captain will react in the same way?" Deanna Troi asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, besides that fact that I am part Betazoid, you've been holding Data's hand since the beginning of the conversation."

Without realizing I had done it, I had been holding onto Data's hand so hard my knuckles were white.

"Sorry Data." I told him quietly and started to take my hand away. Data gently placed his other hand on top of mine.

"Emma, it is alright. I am your friend and I am here to help you in any way I can. If that means you feel you need to hold my hand, you may."

"Thank you, Data. Counselor, yes, I am terrified of being blamed again. Although Data saved me from things escalating any further with...with Mr. Crossing, I can't help but believe I will be accused of wanting him to do those things because I did not fight him off."

"Emma, please don't misunderstand when I ask this next question. I know you did not want him to do anything to you, but why didn't you fight him?" Deanna was very calm and tried to choose her words carefully.

"They like it when you struggle." I answered quietly and focused on my breathing. "Data?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore." I whispered and tried not to cry.

"Emma, it is alright. You are safe and I am with you."

Deanna looked to Data and asked, "What?"

"Emma suffers from PTSD, Counselor. She described it as being stuck in a memory loop that can not be fixed." Data explained. "Emma, may I tell your story to Counselor Troi?"

I shook my head and whispered, "yes." So Data began to tell Deanna my story beginning with my first attack that lead to David's birth, his death, my PTSD, and how easily it can be triggered. Then I heard him tell how it was he came to find me in holodeck 4.

"I had arrived back on board from an away mission earlier than expected." he began, "I met Geordi in transporter room three and he told me Guinan had spoke with him before he left 10 Forward."

"I should've listened to her. Data, this could've all been avoided if I would have listened her. Why didn't I just go home?"

"Emma, do not blame yourself for what Mr. Crossing did. What he did is not your fault."

"Data is right, Emma." Deanna said, "You are not responsible for someone else's actions."

"I'll try and remember that." I told them.

"Data, would you please finish?" the Counselor asked.

"Yes. Geordi told me he spoke with Guinan. He said that she was worried about Emma and that I should go and meet her at holodeck 4. He said the privacy setting was set so only I could enter without requesting entrance. When I entered the holodeck I heard her yelling for someone to 'stop'." Data turned to me then and said, "When I heard you, I knew something was wrong, so I called for security. When I saw Mr. Crossing, I knew the situation was an emergency. I removed Mr. Crossing from you. You had almost fainted when I called out to you. You recognized me and I carried you to sickbay."

My breathing had slowed but I was crying.

"Emma, have I said something to upset you?" he questioned softly.

"No Data. I am so very grateful for you. You are the best and I do love you."

Deanna was quite surprised to hear what just came out of my mouth. "Emma, you realise what you just said, don't you?" she asked me.

"Counselor, in my faith, love is defined as thinking the best and doing the best for another person, even to the point of self sacrifice." I turned to talk to Data now, "Data, ever since I met you, you have shown me over and over that you love me. I understand that you can't say you love me and I understand that you don't feel love, but it is up to you if you want to adopt my definition of love."

"Emma, please allow me some time to think about adopting your definition."

"Alright, Data, please let me know what you decide."

"I will."

 *****Pause for awkward silence*****

"Well, I believe our time is up." Deanna said to break the discomfort, " Emma, I think I have learned more from you about love than you have from me about how to handle your upcoming conversation with the Captain. All I can tell you is that the Captain will not condemn you for any of this and Data, I'm sure, will be with you during your time with him. Take comfort in this."

"Thank you, Counselor. Perhaps, we could meet again?" I asked her as we all stood to leave.

"Of course, Emma. I'll send you a list of my available times for next week."

We said our goodbyes and Data requested we go 10 Forward since I hadn't had anything except coffee so far today. As if on cue, my stomach gave a loud growl, I laughed, and Data asked why that was funny, and I laughed some more as we walked arm in arm down the hall to the lift.


	5. Chapter 5

Please leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

After lunch, I felt like Data was almost dragging me to the lift. I knew what was coming next and I didn't want to have to go through it again.

"Bridge" Data told the computer where to go after we were in the lift. It began moving closer to the bridge and I became increasingly more nervous.

"Computer, halt." I told the computer and it did. "Data, look." I held up my shaking hand for him to see. "I'm not ready to do this. I've already relived the horrors of my past once today. I'm not ready to do it again."

Data took my hand in his. "Breathe, Emma. I am right here with you. You are much braver than you think."

"Do you really believe that, Data?"

"I would not have said it if I did not believe it to be true."

"Thank you, Data." I hugged him and relaxed a little. "Resume lift." I called out and in a matter of minutes, we were walking across the bridge to the Captain's ready room.

Data introduced us and the Captain asked me to tell him what happened the previous night. After I had finished explaining, he told me that Mr. Crossing would be punished to the fullest extent and that it was my choice to attend the hearing at the next starbase (133). I knew that more weight would be carried against him if I were there and knowing that Data would also be there as a witness, helped calm me a great deal. Through the entire discussion with the Captain, who was kind and considerate, I held Data's hand under the conference table. I knew if I let go, I would be shaking like a leaf all over again.

Leaving the Captain's ready room felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. I kept my head down as we walked back across the bridge and back into the lift. After Data called for the lift to take me back to my quarters on deck eight, I let out a huge sigh of relief and dropped my shoulders.

"Data, you were right. I got through it, but I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Emma."

Out of nowhere, I felt like the lift was spinning and I thought I was going to hit the floor. I reached out to Data for balance.

"Emma, are you well?" he asked as he steadied me.

"I think I just need to lie down for a bit. Today has been overwhelming. I'll be alright after I rest a while."

"I will walk you to your room before I return to duty then." he told me as the lift doors opened. My stubborn side wanted to tell him that I could walk back from there, but my body decided to not cooperate and my knees started to give out from the dizziness. I leaned on Data, who then assumed I couldn't walk at all and picked me up and carried me to the fifth door on the left. I entered my access code while still being held and Data brought me to my unmade bed and laid me down. I closed my eyes and he covered me with the blanket.

"Get some rest, Emma. If you still are not feeling well, contact Dr. Crusher. I must return to duty, but I will check back in with you after my shift ends at 1800 hours."

"Thank you, Data. You are the best." I said stifling a yawn. I think I fell asleep before Data left my quarters.

* * *

 _Bathroom now!_

I ran and barely made it before I literally lost my lunch. Every single muscle in my back and abdomen clenched as I was bracing myself against the toilet.

"Uugghh"

"Emma?"

I forgot Data was coming back. "Data, please, don't come in here. I am very sick." I barely got the words out before my stomach lurched again.

Just as I asked, Data stood outside the open bathroom door, assessed my condition, and tapped his combadge on his uniform.

"Data to Dr. Crusher."

"Crusher here."

"Please come to Emma Young's quarters, she is quite ill."

"I'll be right there. Crusher out."

"Emma," he addressed me softly, "Dr. Crusher is on her way. Are you okay to return to bed?"

"Yeah," I said as the automatic flush activated, "but let me brush my teeth first." As I struggled to stand, Data started to step toward me, but then hesitated.

"Would you like me to help you back to bed after you finish brushing your teeth?"

I couldn't answer him with a mouth full of toothpaste, so I nodded and finished the process. Data came and wrapped his arm around my waist and supported me as I dragged my feet to my bed. Once again Data covered me up but then touched his cheek to my forehead.

"What are you doing, Data?"

"You have a fever. Your current temperature is 37.78 degrees celsius." he told me uprighting himself. My door alarm rang and Data went to let Dr. Crusher in. I heard her talking with Data.

"Where's Emma?"

"She is in bed."

"Is she sleeping?"

"Not at the moment. She does have a fever of 37.78 degrees celsius and was vomiting when I came to check on her at 1804 hours."

They entered my room and I was starting to get somewhat comfortable under my covers again. Dr. Crusher came and sat on the edge of my bed and pulled out her tricorder and began to scan me. "When did you start getting sick?"

"I woke up from my nap and ran to the bathroom not 5 minutes before Data came here." I told her and she said, "hmmm…"

"Emma, I believe you began feeling unwell before your nap. You did say you felt dizzy in the turbo lift." Data added.

"That's true." I agreed, "Oh, wow. I must be sick. That was over five hours ago." I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head.

"Well," said Dr. Crusher, "It's nothing serious, just your typical space sickness. I'm going to give you some Inaprovaline." she said as she pulled a hypospray out of her med bag and proceeded to administer it to my arm. "You'll still feel nauseous throughout the night, but you'll start feeling back to normal by tomorrow. I want you to schedule some shore leave. It will definitely help to prevent this from happening again. Get some rest. I'm taking you off duty for tomorrow too. You will be able to go back to work afterwards." she told me before I could protest. With that, she turned on her heel and walked out.

"Emma, I must leave you to rest, but is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"Could I have some hot ginger tea, please?"

"I will be back shortly." and left for the replicator out in my living room.

 _Dear Lord, Data is wonderful. Will you please help him to understand how loved he is? I hope Data will adopt the true definition of love? Thank you, God, for giving me such a good friend. In Jesus name, amen._

Data came back in with a mug of hot tea and saw me opening my eyes.

"I apologize. I did not mean to wake you." He handed me my tea and I took a sip of the spiced steaming liquid.

"You didn't wake me. I was praying for you."

"Why would you be praying for me?"

"Data, I believe your friendship is a gift from God and I was thanking him for that. I was also praying that you would come to understand how loved you are. I also…" I stopped mid-sentence because I remembered that Data wanted time to consider adopting my definition of love.

"What Emma? You can tell me."

"Data, I would like to tell you, but I also remember your request of me, so I can't say anymore."

"Thank you for remembering my request. When you are well again, I will tell you my decision."

I put the mug on my night stand. "Alright, it's a deal."

"Deal? Ah, an agreement, yes. Rest well, Emma. I will check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks Data, have a good night."

He left my quarters and I closed my eyes.

* * *

Two days later I was back in engineering.

"Good morning, Commander LaForge, what do you have for me to do today?"

"Hello, Ensign Young, here is the list of things that need done first. If you finish before your shift ends, come back and see me. There are a lot of things to catch up on.

"Yes, Commander, I'll get right on this." I took the PADD with me and headed to a lift that was in need of repair.

As soon as I finished one task, I went right to the next one. It seemed like my list grew as the day went on. The only times I stopped were during my lunch break and at the end of the day. I went back to Commander LaForge to tell him I was leaving.

"I wasn't able to get everything finished, I'm sorry."

"Ensign, you've just gotten over being sick. Don't worry about it. You can keep going tomorrow. Data told me he would be waiting for you at 10 Forward for dinner at 1830 hours. You might want to go get cleaned up." he chuckled as he looked at my grease covered uniform.

"Thank you, Sir." I smiled and hurried toward my quarters. I heard a "Have a good night!" being called after me as I turned the corner.

Back in my rooms, I discarded my stained uniform and took a sonic shower. For some reason, I felt excited. I didn't know why, there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. I was just meeting Data for dinner like we did all the time. I wanted to look pretty this evening, so I put on my favorite royal blue cocktail dress and matching kitten heels, let my hair fall around my shoulders in waves and curls, and put on a little makeup. I looked myself in the mirror once before adding a silver necklace and walked out the door.

Like Geordi had said, Data was there waiting for me at our table by the window. As I approached, he stood and pulled my chair out for me. I beamed at him as I sat down.

Thank you, Data."

"You are welcome, Emma. How was your day?"

"My day was very busy. I wasn't able to complete the list of repairs that needed done. Geordi told me not to worry and I could finish them tomorrow."

"I believe you will be able to complete your task list tomorrow as well."

"How was your day, Data?"

"It was satisfactory."

"Well, then, that's good to know." The waiter came and took our orders and left again.

"Did anything else happen today?"

"No, it was an average day. Why?"

"You have not stopped smiling since you walked in here."

"Data, I'm just happy to see you and spend time with you."

He nodded. "Will you accompany me to holodeck 1 after we eat?"

"Of course, Data."

After we talked and ate, we walked arm in arm to holodeck one. "Did Geordi suggest your attire? It is quite appropriate for our evening activity."

"No, he didn't mention anything except you would be waiting for me at 10 Forward. Why?"

"It is a surprise. Computer, run 'Data Program 5.'" He took my hand and led me through the door into a large room with a polished wooden floor. There was a cathedral ceiling and windows to match. Straight ahead of us was a double glass door that led to a balcony. The only light in the room was coming from the most gorgeous chandelier that made the walls look golden. Softly in the background, there was a waltz playing.

"Emma, will you dance with me?"

I whispered, "yes" I was speechless.

He took my hand and we danced. I don't know how long we danced, but I never wanted to stop. Unfortunately, my body grew weary and he led me to the balcony where a bench was waiting for us to relax and look at garden below us and the night sky above us.

For a while, we just sat, enjoying eachother's company. Data was the first to break the silence.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk about your definition of love."

"Alright. What have you thought about it?"

He took my hand and began, "In the past 53 hours and 22 minutes. I have contemplated your definition and how it compares to the definition that has been programmed within me. What my program tells me is that 'love' is a feeling. I do not possess the ability to feel. My brother, Lore, stole the emotion chip that was meant for me. I can not feel love for you, Emma. Although, I wish I could."

"Oh, Data."

"Please, let me finish."

I nodded.

"Your definition of love is 'thinking the best and doing the best for another person, even to the point of self-sacrifice.' As I have reviewed our actions toward each other; keeping your definition in mind, I have come to the conclusion that love is a choice. As I am self aware, I am capable of making choices. I choose to adopt your definition and although I can not feel love for you or tell you those three words together, I can show you that I do. I hope you will accept this."

"Data, I accept you for who you are. I'll do my best to show you how much you mean to me."

I snuggled into his side and we were quiet for a moment longer.

"Data? How is our relationship defined now?"

"I believe you could say we are a couple."

"I like that."

There we stayed until late into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_We watched the sun rise in Data's ballroom program still sitting on the bench on the balcony._

" _Data, there is something I would like to try with you, but honestly, I'm kind of nervous." I looked from him to my lap unsure of how to voice my request. My face grew redder by the moment._

" _I would like to have many new experiences with you, Emma. What would you like to try? Please, tell me."_

 _I started to bite my lips, a nervous habit. I gazed into his eyes, His warm golden eyes captivated me and he was gorgeous in the morning light. I snaked my arm up his chest and let my fingers work their way through his silky hair. I brought myself closer hoping for a first goodmorning kiss._

" _Emma, we must not do this now."_

" _Data, do you not want to kiss me?"_

" _Emma, I have wondered many times what kissing you would be like, but you must wake up now."_

" _What?"_

" _Emma, you must wake up now."_

 _He touched my shoulder and repeated himself. I started moving away from him. I was so confused I started crying._

"Emma, open your eyes please. Why are you crying? What is wrong?"

I blinked and touched my face, sure enough, I had real tears running down my cheeks. "Data, I'm sorry. Nothing is wrong. I was just having a really good dream and I woke up at the best part."

"Will you tell me your dream?" he asked me softly.

"You were about to kiss me." I sighed wishing for that dream to continue. It took us so many months for us to become a couple, I didn't think that Data was ready to kiss me so soon. Just having a dream like that would have to be enough for now. I didn't even realize myself that kissing him was something that I had wanted. Remembering that dream had me wanting to try kissing him more and more. I looked at him and smiled. The sun was coming up and first rays of dawn reflected elegantly off his face. This was so much better than any dream.

* * *

Data's POV

Emma had fallen asleep at 0232 hours. I had been humming _Clair de Lune_ by Debussy when I noticed her breathing change. I was content to let her stay in her current position, but as it neared 0700 hours, I knew she had to be in engineering at 0830 hours and I had to report for duty as well.. It was the optimal time to awaken her so she could ready herself for her shift.

"Emma, you must wake up now." I spoke gently to her as she wrapped her arm around me. I was unsure of how to effectively wake her so I repeated myself. She had not opened her eyes so I touched her shoulder and repeated myself once more. It was then that I saw tears rolling down her face. Had I hurt her? Oh this wonderful woman I adored, I hoped I had not injured her!

"Emma, open your eyes please. Why are you crying? What is wrong?" My ethical program was on high alert. Until I heard her voice, I did not blink or even breathe.

She opened her eyes, blinking, and touched her face. "Data, I'm sorry. Nothing is wrong. I was just having a really good dream and I woke up at the best part."

"Will you tell me your dream?" I asked as my ethical program quieted down.

"You were about to kiss me." she sighed.

I did indeed wonder many times what it would be like to kiss her. Knowing that she was dreaming of kissing me was unexpected. I watched her look from me to her hands that were placed gently in her lap. The programmed morning sunlight shown through her copper curls and as I memorized every lock and tendrel, I saw golden highlights throughout.

"Emma."

She looked up at me. "Good morning." I whispered and kissed her.

* * *

Emma's POV

It was so hard to not skip on my way to engineering. My heart was soaring and I had a grin on my face that I had a terrible time of hiding when I reported to Commander LaForge for duty.

"Good morning, Commander. Is there anything new that you need me to do before I continue working on the list from yesterday?"

"Emma, let me see the list of tasks I gave you."

I handed him the PADD and he looked over the list. He gave a small grunt, "Emma, you only have one more thing on _your_ list complete and it shouldn't take you more than twenty minutes to complete it."

"I don't understand, Sir. What do you mean 'my list'? That is the list you gave me yesterday, isn't it? I thought I had at least enough to do until lunch time." I crossed my arms. I was thoroughly confused.

"Don't worry about it. The Captain wanted me to tell you that we will be arriving at Starbase 133 in three days time. He told me after today, you and Data were to have the next two days off to prepare for court, that is if you still want to go."

"Thank you for telling me Commander. I'll go fix that panel now."

"You're welcome and I hope you had a good time last night."

"The best." my smile was back and I walked out just as I saw two of my co-workers looking at me and laughing in the corner. I rolled my eyes and went on with my day. I had more important things to worry about than a couple of immature workplace bullies.

Soldering wire back together was one of the easiest jobs. I'm glad I saved it for last. The only thing that I had to be sure of was that the wires would hold a mechanical connection as well as an electrical one. As I finished testing the fix, my shoulder was grabbed and I was spun around to face the two women from engineering this morning.

"Just because you're dating Data doesn't mean you get to slack off." said the taller one.

"Yeah, because of you, we got stuck in the Jefferies tubes for the next two weeks!" complained the shorter one.

"Look," I said "I have more important things to do than deal with you two. Leave me alone." I turned and replaced the panel and began to walk away.

"What? Like the robot?" the taller one called out.

I turned around. "First of all, his name is Lieutenant Commander Data. Second, he is an android. Third, how dare you accuse us of that. Him especially, he is your Commanding Officer."

"Thank you for your defence, Ensign Young." Data's voice came out of nowhere and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Data continued, "May I remind Ensigns Madison and Cooper that they already are written up for insubordination. Would you like to add slander to your permanent files as well?"

I had never heard Data in Commander mode. Honestly, it was kind of sexy.

"No." both women answered at once.

"Dismissed." he said and they left quickly.

I rubbed my face, not thinking that I just rubbed dirt across my forehead. "I can't stand gossip." I told him. I then looked at the hand I just rubbed my face with, it was black. "Data?" I smirked, "Do I have dirt on my forehead?"

"Yes."

I began laughing.

"Why is this humorous?"

"It was a silly mistake, Data." I chuckled again. "Would you like to walk with me back to engineering and I can put my things away for the day?"

"That would be agreeable." he answered and this time, we didn't walk arm in arm. I didn't want to get his uniform dirty too.

After I put away my tools, and told Commander LaForge I had completed my task, Data and I left for my room.

"Make yourself comfortable, Data. I'm just going to get a shower and then I'll be back out. I want to talk with you about the hearing when we get to Starbase 133." I heard him say "thank you" as I went to my room a grabbed a change of clothes when I came back out, I saw him on my couch. "I'll be out shortly." He gave a small nod and I went to scrub the day's dirt from my skin.

When I came back to the living area, I was wearing yoga pants and a tank top. Data was looking through my photo album. He looked up at me, "I assumed you would not mind if I looked at your photo album. It was out on the shelf."

"It's alright, Data. The only photos in there are of David. His sonograms and the one photo I have of him after he was born originally was the last page, but I keep that photo in my Bible now. Oh, how I miss my baby boy." I began to bite my lips to keep from crying. I went and sat close to Data.

"Emma, you can show your emotions when you are with me. I want to know how you feel so I can be with you how you need me to. I have noticed that when you are distressed about something, you have a tendency to bite at your lips. If you feel you must cry, then do not hold back."

"It's been years, Data." I felt a single tear escape my eye. "Sometimes I cry and sometimes I don't, but I will always, always miss my son. I love him so much, I wish I could have done more or even taken his place, but that was never meant to be. I still hope that one day. After I'm married, I can be a mother again." I looked at the ceiling as more tears threatened to escape.

"You wish to marry one day?"

"Yes, one day."

"Then you and I have this in common. I too, wish to marry one day."

"Well, the Lord works in wondrous ways." I smiled at him, knowing what I just said puzzled him. "It means, that what we wish could be possible, be we'll have to wait and see and trust that God does what is best for us."

"Emma, if God, loves us, then why does God let things like the death of our children happen?"

"Data, that is a question that people have been asking for centuries. God didn't cause our children to die. That is Satan's doing. Satan wants us to deny our Heavenly Father when horrible things like that happen. It is up to us to decide to trust God when we walk through the valley of the shadow of death or to reject Him completely. We, as parents, wish for our children to trust us to be there for them even when they go through horrible things. Our Heavenly Father is the same."

Data touched my shoulder and I stopped talking. "Emma, this is something I must take time to think about. Give me time, please."

"Okay. Can we talk about the hearing that going to happen in about two and half days?" I decided that a change of subject was most needed right now anyway. It seems that teaching Data about my faith is something that will have to be on his terms. I'll wait for him to come to me if he wants to know more.

We talked about the hearing and what would happen and how. I was beginning to feel more prepared now that I knew what to expect. I replicated dinner for us and we continued talking late into the night.

"Data, I am very sleepy." I was bobbing my head and my words were starting to run together. He walked me to my bed and I crawled under the covers. Data kissed me again and I sighed in contentment. "Good night, Data. I love you."

"Goodnight, my dearest Emma."


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days went faster than I thought possible. In that time, we had met with our representative, a Mr. Lux, from Betazed. He came highly recommended by Counselor Troi. Thanks to Data's constant encouragement, I believed everything would go well. The morning of the trial, I stood in my bathroom gazing at my reflection in the mirror. I wondered how I should fix my hair, in a braid, french twist, or a ponytail? I wanted a more professional look, so I chose the braid. I applied a light amount of makeup and donned my dress uniform all while running through my head when things would happen and what I was going to say. Needless to say, I was a nervous wreck. I took one more big breath and the door chimed. I knew who it was before I answered.

"Good morning, Data."

"Good morning, Emma. Shall we go to the transport room?"

I took a big breath and nodded. As we walked together, he told me that Mr. Lux was already waiting for us on Starbase 133 and that Dr. Crusher would also be in the transporter room.. Her old friend and mentor, Dr. Dalen Quaice would be boarding. I nodded and we entered the transport room just as a person was shimmering into place. Beverly walked toward the platform, excited to greet her friend.

"Dr. Quaice, it is so good to see you again!" she said with a smile that touched her eyes.

The two talked and walked out of the room. Data and I walked up on the platform after giving coordinates. In a matter of seconds, Data and I were standing outside the building where the trial was to be held. Data looked at me, smiled, and nodded. Taking a deep breath and nodded back at him. "Let's get this thing over with." I stated with as much confidence as I could muster.

"I concur. Let us proceed." Data led me to the room where the trial would be held. Everything from the walls, to the furniture, to the floor was white and gray. We were led by security to our table. Data pulled the chair out for me and I took a seat beside Mr. Lux, my leg began to bounce as Data took the chair on my other side and waited. A few moments later, Mr. Crossing, escorted by security, was led to his table and sat with his representation. Others filed into the room and soon after, we were called to rise for the panel and Admiral presiding over the hearing.

After explaining the charges brought against Mr. Crossing, the testimonies and questioning began. Mr. Crossing was the first to be called up to explain the events of the night and what had led up to those events. Throughout his account, he stared directly at me, his eyes wide and souless. He spoke of how he loved me but I was giving him mixed signals. He made my skin crawl.

The security officers that Data called were the next to be called to the stand. They explained in specific detail what they witnessed and what their involvement was. Before we broke for lunch, Data was called up to the recount the events from that evening.

"I had returned to the Enterprise from an away mission at 2034 hours and Commander Geordi Laforge had met me in the transporter room with a message from Guinan, the bartender in 10 Forward. The message was, Emma had gone to holodeck 4 for the evening and had the security settings pre-set so that I would be the only one able to enter. She also explained to Commander Laforge that she did not feel it was safe for Emma to be out of her quarters at that time. Guinan's intuition ended up being correct. As I entered holodeck 4, I heard shouts of protest."

Data was interrupted by Mr. Lux, "What were those shouts of protest exactly, Lieutenant Commander Data?"

Data then looked at me and I knew he was concerned for me, but I nodded once and he spoke the words I had cried out in my voice.

"No! Crossing stop! You don't have to do this! No! Stop!"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander Data, continue on please." Mr. Lux said, clearly uncomfortable by what he had just heard.

"Yes Sir. At once, I had called a security team and located Ensign Young and promptly removed Mr. Crossing from her person. The security team had arrived and took him to the brigg. Ensign Young's clothes were disheveled and an undergarment had been removed. She had a gash on her face and she was bleeding. She was hyperventilating and after recognizing me, lost consciousness. I then took her directly to sickbay where she was treated and released into my care for the next day."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander Data, that will be all. Your witness." Mr. Lux stated as he walked back to sit down.

The defence had no further questions, so there was an hour break for lunch. Data and I went to the nearest restaurant with Mr. Lux who excused himself to the restroom after we ordered our food.

"How are you, Emma?" Data questioned.

"I'll be much better after this is over."

"You misunderstand, I meant how are you, knowing you will be the last to recall these events?"

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about it. This will be the last time it is ever brought up. Data, promise me that after today, we will never talk about that night again. I want to move forward with my life, not try to relive the past."

"I promise, Emma."

Mr. Lux came back and our food was brought to us. After prayer, we began eating and Mr. Lux explained that the reason Data wasn't questioned further was because they were holding out on me to make a mistake and call me out on it. They wanted to be able to use my own words against me. _Great_ I thought.

 _Lord, please speak the words for me because as I am, I am a mess right now. Amen._

We finished our lunch and returned to the courtroom where I would relive those horrible moments with that man.

"After he poured the wine meant for me into a glass, he added something to it. I didn't trust him so he took a drink proving that it wasn't harmful. I took the glass from him and seeing no other way out of the situation, I drank some. Mr. Crossing began to ramble about how he had been in love with me and I didn't want to hear or be apart of any of that anymore, so I tried to get up and run away. He then grabbed me and pulled me down to the ground where he took of my underwear and began to take off his pants. I was screaming for him to stop, but I knew he wasn't going to and my screaming didn't matter. I couldn't fight him off, whatever he put in the wine made me weak. I ended up staying completely still and quiet. He told me that giving up the fight wasn't going to stop him from what he was planning."

"Ensign Young, what was he planning on doing?"

"He was going to rape me." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't hear you. Would you please repeat that?" Crossing's representative said.

I cleared my throat and spoke a little louder, "He was going to rape me."

"You had stopped fighting and protesting. You allowed him to continue what he was doing. Allowing it to happen is the same as consent. He even told you that he loved you. Why would you say he was planning to rape you?"

"He does not and has not ever loved me. Love is thinking the best and doing the best for another person. Sexual assault does not fit into love whatsoever. I had stopped fighting because I had given up hope at that point. I had not given any kind of consent at all and I am incredibly grateful to Lieutenant Commander Data for saving me when he did."

"Thank you Ensign Young, no further questions." the representative told everyone.

Closing statements were made and the verdict was given. Mr. Crossing was stripped of his rank and sentenced to 10 years in prison. As he was led away, he cursed at me, Data, and everyone who testified against him.

"Lord, please let him see the error in his ways." I mumbled.

"Shall we leave all of this unpleasantness behind us and return to the Enterprise?" Data asked me.

"Yes" I answered with a sigh of relief.

We walked arm in arm back to the transport position and Data called, "Two to beam up." We were back on the Enterprise in no time and Data and I spent the rest of the evening in his quarters writing the necessary reports and relaxing with each other. As it was getting later, Data walked with me, arm in arm, back to my rooms, we both had duty in the morning. We said our good nights and the kiss he gave me was one of gentleness and compassion. I had never in my life felt more safe with a man than I did with him. I knew that I would always be able to count on him to care for me and I would always try to do the same for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_WHY WON'T THIS WORK?!_ I yelled in my head and punched the wall. I had been trying to figure out why this particular computer wasn't getting any power. After what seemed like forever going through the schematics and thinking that I found and fixed the problem twice, it still didn't work. I needed a fresh pair of eyes to see what I couldn't see.

"Ensign Young to Commander Laforge."

"Laforge here."

"Commander is there anyone available to help me with this computer? I'm not sure why I'm having so many problems with this. It should be an easy fix."

"Ensign, we are swamped today and I finally have the warp engines back after Wesley Crusher's warp bubble experiment. Take a short break and then get back to it. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yes. Sir. Young out."

I sighed. Maybe I should see if Data was available for lunch and he could give me a fresh perspective. I checked the time, he should be going on break right about now. I decided to go up to the bridge to ask him. I sighed as I got into the lift and called out my destination. I kept wracking my brain about that stupid computer. _What am I missing?_ I rubbed my temples, my head was starting to hurt. I prayed Data could shed some light on this for me. The lift stopped and I stepped out. I looked for Data, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hmmm" I said and put my hands on my hips.

Lieutenant Worf turned noticing my presence.

"Ensign Young, are you in need of something?"

"Oh, no, just looking for someone. He's not here though. I'll try somewhere else."

"You could just comm the person."

"I know, but I need to walk. I've been way too focused and my brain need a break. Thank you, Lieutenant Worf."

He nodded and I turned back to the lift and went to his quarters. I pressed the door alarm, but after a few seconds, it didn't open. I heard someone further down the hall. Doctor Crusher was waiting outside a door looking worried. She entered her medical emergency code and went in.

 _I hope whoever is in there is alright_ , I thought. I tried the door alarm one more time and he never came.

"Computer, what is the location of Lieutenant Commander Data?"

"Lieutenant Commander Data is not on board the Enterprise." it stated.

Doctor Crusher ran out of the room down the hall toward me.

"Did the computer just say Data isn't on board?" she asked me.

"Yes, but that can't be right. I saw him this morning."

"Dalen Quaice is missing too."

"Who is that?"

"He is a very old friend of mine."

"Oh, you met him in the transporter room yesterday."

"Yes, that's right. I'm going to call Worf and see if he can find him. He's old and could be injured or worse."

"Good idea, maybe he can find find Data too?"

After calling Worf and explaining the situation a million times because he had no clue who Data and Quaice were, he sent teams to search the ship.

Doctor Crusher turned to me and said, "I'm going to sickbay, I'm sure I'm still needed there. Worf will let us know if he finds them."

"Alright, I'm going to go down to Data's lab, just to see if he's there by chance."

"Okay, if you need me, comm me."

"I will." I took off toward the lift again and went to his lab. I knew that sometimes he would lock himself in there if he had something he was working on and didn't want disturbed. I made my way down the after getting off the lift. Lab 3, I stood in front from the room and took and deep breath, hoping Data was there. I was really starting to get scared. I tried the door. It opened and I hurried in and was welcomed to an empty room.

"Ensign Young to Doctor Crusher."

"Doctor Crusher here."

"I need to talk with you. Where are you?"

"I'm in sickbay just about to head to the bridge."

"I'll meet you sickbay."

"Alright, I'll be here."

As I entered sickbay, I saw Doctor Crusher and no one else. Her face was full of worry. There were more people missing.

"Did you find Data?"

"No." I shook my head.

"I didn't think you would. I have more of my staff missing too."

"Would you come with me to Data's quarters. I need to see for myself that he's not there."

"Of course. Then we need to get to the bridge."

We went to Data's quarters and she opened the room for me. I walked in and I saw his standard issue couch, table, chairs, desk, and bed. .

"Doctor Crusher, where are his paintings? His instruments?"

"Where is Spot?"

I went to the couch and began to cry. Data was missing and I had no idea where to look.

Doctor Crusher sat next to me and spoke quietly. "Emma, I'm going to report this to the Captain. You should come with me."

I nodded and got up. Crying didn't fix problems. As we entered the lift, a blue light came from out of nowhere and began to suck in everything that wasn't held down by something, including us! We grabbed onto the open lift doors for dear life. As quickly as it came, it was gone and we landed hard on the floor. Now we knew how they disappeared. What was that light and how could we get them back? As fast as possible, we got the bridge.

"Captain, we must talk with you." Doctor Crusher said as soon as she saw him.

"Have you found your missing friends yet?"

"No and we haven't heard from Lieutenant Worf either." I chimed in.

"I'm sorry," Captain Picard raised his hand to pause us from speaking further. "Who is Lieutenant Worf?"

Doctor Crusher's jaw dropped.

"Lieutenant Worf, head of security. He's Klingon!"

I turned to point out his station on the bridge and then I saw it.

"He's missing too."

"Beverly, there was never a Klingon called Worf on this ship." Captain Picard told her calmly. He could tell how easily she was getting worked up.

"Doctor Crusher." I called

"Jean Luc, Lieutenant Commander Data is missing, Lieutenant Worf is missing, and I am missing all of my medical staff! How can I be the only doctor to over a thousand people on this ship?"

"Doctor Crusher." I tried again.

Captain Picard held on gently to Doctor Crusher's shoulders at arm's length. "Beverly..."

"Doctor Crusher!" I yelled and interrupted.

"What is it Emma?" she turned angrily towards me.

"Look around you. There's no one here."

It was then she noticed the silence. She walked over to where Wesley had been stationed on the bridge and sat in his chair defeated. Following suit, I sat in Data's chair. Captain Picard calmly walked to Doctor Crusher.

"Beverly, it's only ever been the three of us here. You, myself, and Ensign Young."

"Jean Luc, we're not crazy. There was a blue light and it's been sucking people into it. We were almost sucked in ourselves. I'm not sure when, but it will happen to you too."

Captain Picard went back to his chair and Beverly followed and sat beside him.

"Beverly, I'm not going to disappear. But if it will give you peace of mind… computer, monitor all life signs of Captain Jean Luc Picard."

I heard the computer read out his life signs. I couldn't stop thinking about Data. Where was he now? Was he in danger? How could I get him back? Defeated, I held my head in my hands and sobbed. My love was gone.

Silence.

The blue light was suddenly back and Beverly was swept off her feet and was being pulled in. I reached and grabbed her wrist as I held onto Data's seat with my other arm. She was slipping. She was reaching for my arm with her other hand, but the force of the pull was too strong and she as well as the blue light were gone.

"I won't forget any of you."

Suddenly the ship shook violently. "Computer, what was that?"

"Explosive decompression decks 5 through 14. Sealing off forward sections."

"What is the cause?"

"A flaw in the ship's design."

I walked to a computer. "Show me." A diagram of the ship appeared on the screen and I saw a front portion of the ship missing. "Analysis."

"No ship structures exist forward of bulkhead 342."

"Computer, main viewing screen on." It flashed on but there was nothing but blue gray cloudiness. "Computer, show me the universe." I turned back to the computer screen I had been using. "It looks like some kind of bubble. Bubble? Didn't Commander Laforge say something about a bubble earlier…" Then I remembered, Wesley Crusher's warp bubble experiment.

"Computer, superimpose this image and overlay with the previous image of the ship." It did as I asked and I realized what was happening. "I'm stuck inside this bubble and it's collapsing! I have to get to engineering. That's where this all started."

"One minute and thirty seconds until total life support failure." the computer announced.

I ran onto the lift and told it to take me engineering, it wouldn't comply so I yelled for it to take me anywhere on deck 36. I would run if I had to. As soon as I stepped off the lift, that was exactly what I had to do. I looked back once to see that the ship was disappearing before my eyes. I screamed as I ran for my life. Turning a corner, I saw the blue light appear before me. I ran and jumped through it.

I hit something hard, rolled, and slammed to a sudden stop.

"Ow."

"Emma!"

I was scooped off the floor and looked into the face of who called my name. The one who was holding me now in his arms.

"Data!" I kissed him and I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oh, Captain. Data, put me down."I whispered quickly. He set me on my feet and I was incredibly embarrassed. "Captain, please forgive me."

"It's alright, but make sure it doesn't happen again. Doctor Crusher was just explaining what had happened when you were in there. I'll expect you're exhausted. Go back to your quarters and rest."

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed Ensign Young."

I looked to Data who gave me a small smile and a brief nod and I walked away.

"Mr. Data, you are dismissed from duty as well. She needs you." Picard urged him.

"Thank you, Sir." and he followed in Emma's direction.

* * *

Data's POV

As I reached Emma's door, I could not help but wonder if she was alright. I had been concerned for both her and Doctor Crusher when we found them missing. I believe my concern was slightly greater for Emma. She is most precious to me. I stood in front of her door and requested entrance. The door opened, but I did not see her. I heard water running and a voice.

"I'm in the shower, Data! I'll be right out."

"I will wait."

I walked to her couch and sat. Five minutes and thirteen seconds later she walked out, wearing periwinkle colored silk pajamas. Her hair was still damp and her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the water. She made her way over to the replicator.

"Data, would you like anything? I'm getting some tea."

"No, thank you." I replied. She ordered hot chamomile tea and came back to sit with me. "Emma, are you alright?"

"Data, I was so scared the entire time I was in that warp bubble." She took a sip of tea. "How long were Doctor Crusher and I gone?"

"You were gone for 6 hours 22 minutes and 37 seconds." I replied softly. "My concern for your wellbeing grew each moment you were gone."

"When did you know I was missing?"

"Geordi came to me after he had not heard back from you about the computer you were working on. He asked if I had seen you and I hadn't. We came here, thinking you may have fallen asleep, but you were not here. We asked the computer for your whereabouts and it said you were no longer on board."

She had finished her tea and come to snuggle into my side. I obliged, placing my arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

"We then went to engineering where Wesley was panicking because he couldn't find his mother. The last time he saw her was when he showed her his experiment. When we realized this, we gathered more information and realized it was the warp bubble that took you. It was a long process for Wesley and Geordi to try and get you back. I am thankful the Traveler came to help in the end. The warp bubble was collapsing and I did not know if I would see you again."

She hugged me around my middle and pressed her ear to my chest. "Data, when I was in there, until I realized I was the one in danger, all I could think about was you. You had disappeared from, what I thought was, reality. I was scared for you. I didn't know where you were, if you were injured, or still active! I was so worried for you. I am so thankful that you're safe."

She stayed snuggled up to me until I heard her breathing pattern slow and even. I wondered how many nights I would continue to tuck her into bed and I hoped it would be for the rest of her life. I gazed into her perfect peaceful sleeping face. Oh, how adored her! I gathered her in my arms and took her to her room. Her bed sheets and blanket were in disarray from the night before. I gently placed her in the comfort of the soft mattress and covered her up. I kissed her forehead and then her lips. She stirred lightly and then settled again. Quietly I left her quarters and made my way to my own.

Once back in my room I went to my desk and began working on reports. When the thought occurred to me. "Perhaps, one day, I will ask her to marry me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for walking me to work, Data. "

"You are welcome, Emma."

"I have a question for you. If you could answer me as my boyfriend and not my commanding officer, that would be helpful."

"I will endeavor to do so. What is your question, Emma?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now and I would like to go on more away missions. I'm sure that's a bit out of reach, given my rank, but I would like to do more to better not only myself but to be more useful to our mission in general. Do you think that I would ever get the chance?"

"Emma, this is something you should talk to Geordi about. If you are feeling inadequate, I can assure you that you are a valued crew member. I believe, that with all your dedication to Starfleet and your post, you will have the opportunity in the future to show you are ready for more responsibility. I hope this answers your question."

"It does, thank you Data, you're the best. Will I see you for lunch?"

"No, I will be on duty at that time, but I will be available for dinner."

We had reached engineering. "Alright, that sounds perfect." I looked around to see if we were alone. No one was in the hall, so I leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Make sure you win at your poker game. I'll see you this evening. I love you."

"I care for you and I will do my best to win." he replied softly. I smiled and sauntered off for my shift turning to wink at him once and he gave me his classic half smile. I turned back and headed to check in for my shift with Commander LaForge with a new found confidence. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Good morning Commander. I'm here to check in." I greeted him as he was typing away on a PADD.

"Good morning Ensign Young. How are you?"

"I'm well. Commander, before I start my duties, I would like to talk with you about something."

"Okay, what's your mind?" he asked as he put the PADD down to give me his full attention.

I clasped my hands behind my back and straightened my posture."Sir, I would like an opportunity to go on an away mission. I know I've not shown interest before, but I believe that I am ready for more responsibility. The only way I can show that I am is by going on away missions."

"Well, Ensign, I don't see why that would be a problem. You have an exemplary track record. The next time we need an away team, I'll recommend you." he told me as he handed me my duties for the day.

"Thank you very much, Sir." I tried hard not to smile, but it came through anyway. "I'll get right on this." I said as I held up the PADD.

"You're dismissed, Ensign Young."

I walked away with a smile on my face and a bounce in my step.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

"You're getting harder and harder to bluff, Data." Commander Riker turned to me and said. "You've learned this game very well."

"Yes Sir, I believe I have."

"I'll tell you what. I bet I can find any card you hide in this deck, and furthermore, I'll make you help me find it."

"Careful Data." Counselor Troi chimed in.

"Your guidance is much valued Counselor." I said with a small nod. "However…" I pushed my chips into the middle of the table to show I would take the bet.

Commander Riker fanned the deck of cards out in front of me, told me to pick a card (the jack of hearts), show it to Deanna and Worf but not to himself. He then had me place the card back in the deck and cut the deck evenly three times. Each time he took one of the stacks away.

"How many cards?" he asked me.

"Eleven."

He then told me to take five and throw them away, so I did and casually tossed them over my shoulder. Deanna giggled and Worf was just as silent as ever.

"Choose three more." he instructed and I did. "Okay, now pick one of those."

I chose a card and flipped it over to show the jack of hearts.

"Is that your card?" the Commander asked.

"Incredible." Deanna said turning to Worf.

"Not at all Counselor." I replied and turned to Commander Riker.

"You surreptitiously placed the edge of your left thumb against the card. When you divided the deck to reshuffle, you kept that card on top. You thus, were able to have me either save or discard depending upon the location of the card; which you followed at each step, until we were left with just one, the card I originally chose. Sir, I believe under the circumstances…" I smiled and made a show of gathering all of the chips. I would have to tell Emma of this event at dinner tonight.

Just then, the Captain called us to the bridge earlier than planned. There was a distress call coming from the Federation Freighter Arcos. It had been set in emergency orbit around Turkana IV. Tasha Yar, our previous tactical officer and my friend, was born on the planet below and died while attempting a rescue on Vagra II. I missed her.

As we took our places on the bridge, we got to the freighter just before it blew up. Luckily the two men escaped in a shuttle. Unluckily, they had nowhere to go but the surface of Turkana IV. The planet was once part of the Federation of Planets, but now they were not and the last time people landed on the planet, they were killed. I made the Captain aware of this and he told Lieutenant Worf to gather an away team for the rescue mission.

* * *

The team, which consisted of myself, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, and Doctor Crusher were beamed down to the planet and found ourselves in the middle of a raid.

"Who are you?" one of the colonists asks us.

"We're from the Federation starship Enterprise. We're looking for two crewmen who are being held here. Do you know anything about them?" Riker quickly explained.

"Possibly" the colonist replied. Just then, yellow proximity detectors began blinking in their chests and they ran off with us following.

Once we were in safety, we were introduced to their leader, a man called Hayne. He explained to us how Turkana IV was now divided between the Coalition, the cadre he lead, and the Alliance, the cadre that held the crewmen.

"We don't have your men, but we'd be willing to help in exchange for weapons." he said as he opened a case that was stolen from the Alliance.

"That's no better than ransom!" Worf growled.

"We need them to keep the peace. We've heard the Alliance got their hands on a lot of sophisticated weapons recently."

"Really, because that's not what we've seen so far!" Riker was almost yelling at this point.

" Look, there's no real danger thanks to the proximity detectors. Both cadres have them and they alert us when danger is near." Hayne stated calmly.

"We know that your colony has been torn by violence and conflict for a long time." Doctor Crusher stated.

"That's ancient history!" Hayne exclaimed, "Who told you that?"

"One of our crew was born on this planet." I told him. "She died in the line of duty."

"We've got to get back to the Enterprise." Riker told him.

"Take this as a gift for your captain." Hayne tossed a bottle to Riker, "Tellurdian Synthale."

"Riker to Enterprise, get us out of here." Riker ordered and in 6 seconds we were gone and back on the Enterprise.

Back on the bridge, Captain Picard had opened the bottle of Tellurdian Synthale and sniffed it. "I do not want to give them any weapons, but I also recognize this to be our only door open at the moment."

"Captain a communication from the colony is being sent." Worf called.

"On screen."

It was Hayne. "Commander Riker, would you please introduce me to your captain?"

"My name is Captain Jean Luc Picard." he said while stepping forward.

"Captain, I want to introduce someone to you." Hayne said gesturing to the blond woman standing next to him.

She stepped forward, "My name is Ishara Yar. I'm Tasha's sister."

* * *

Emma's POV

* * *

"Commander LaForge to Ensign Young."

I heard my name over the combadge. Tapping it once, I answered, "Ensign Young here."

"Ensign, report back to main engineering."

"Yes Sir, I'm on my way." Luckily I had just finished the fifth repair on my list of duties for the day. The rest would have to wait.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Commander?" I asked after I was granted entrance to his office.

"Yes. You remember that conversation from earlier this morning? Well, here's your chance to prove yourself."

I thought my heart stopped.

"Emma, the captain already gave his approval and you're the best I've got. You can think on your feet and you're excellent at what you do. I've got to stay up here and monitor just in case things go wrong."

I took a huge breath. "Alright, what do I need to do?"

"Right now, you're coming with me to the briefing to find that out exactly. Go get washed up and meet me back here in five minutes."

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed Ensign."

I turned and ran for the nearest bathroom to wash my face and hands. I'm glad that my uniform wasn't too terrible. I inhaled and slowly exhaled while bouncing from one foot to the other. "Lord, help me get through my first away mission, please!" I dried off quickly and ran back to Geordi. "Alright Commander, I'm ready."

Inside the turbo lift I was biting my lips again, bad habits are hard to break. Geordi turned to me and asked, "Are you alright Emma?"

"Honestly, Sir, I'm incredibly nervous."

"Emma, first, call me Geordi when it's just us, please? Second, I believe in you. You can do this." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Geordi." It felt weird calling him by his first name, but if your commanding officer asks, it's hard to say no.

We made our way to the conference room where I sat on one side of a long conference table and Geordi quietly explained that we were waiting for two more people. I nodded and in walked Data and a blond woman with an odd hair style.

"This is Ishara Yar." Data introduced.

"You don't believe I'm Tasha's sister, do you?" she accused.

"That thought had occurred to us, yes." Captain Picard admitted.

"You can check my DNA if you want."

"Yes, I will." Doctor Crusher told her point blank.

Data and Ishara took their seats and the briefing began with Ishara telling us about what the colony was currently like since we had old information. As she was talking, I couldn't help but feel like something was off about her. I didn't trust her and neither did the other crew members. I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side.

A message from the Alliance was then sent to us and we saw Tan Tsu being instructed to give the Alliance's demands or in 20 hours he and the pilot would be killed. Doctor Crusher tried to ask if the Alliance would allow a medical team to treat them, but she never got to finish her question as the signal was cut off.

"Take that threat seriously, Captain." Ishara warned. She then began to describe where the hostages were being held and what the dangers were that lay before them. We then began to explore different possibilities for rescue but just being able to find where they were was a problem.

"Commander LaForge, what about using the myographic scanner?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea." Geordi gave me a nod.

"Unfortunately we don't know where the escape pod is." Captain Picard chimed in.

"We would need to get to level 3C to get to the escape pod." Everyone just stared at her in disbelief. "The Coalition has their sources. Why?"

"Inside the escape pod is a myographic scanner. It can trace the crew members when they are outside the pod. If we could boost the signal, we could find them easily." I told everyone.

"Exactly," Geordi chimed in. "Ensign this is your idea, you're going to boost that signal."

"Yes Sir." I looked right at him and gave a small smile. I was so thankful that my idea caught on.

"I have a data file that shows the network of tunnels on the Alliance's side. I can show you where it is on there." Ishara informed us.

The more I listen to her talk, the more I keep getting this gut feeling like she's too good to be true. I'm just not sure about her. The Captain dismisses us from the meeting and we all follow Geordi to engineering to come up with a strategy to get to the escape pod and the crewmen. Ishara hands Data the file and he puts it into the computer and a map of the tunnels shows on screen.

"Access tunnels are here and here." she points out.

"We could transfer the away team right into this intersection." Riker suggests.

"Don't underestimate them, Commander. They'll be ready for that. I've seen them use this kind of strategy before. I know it looks isolated and easily accessible, but my guess is they have hundreds of men on the levels above and below just waiting for you to make your move."

"We will need a diversion." Worf states plainly.

We could transport a couple of photon grenades into the adjoining chamber. At minimum intensity it wouldn't kill anybody, but it would shake them up a bit." I think out loud.

Commander Riker shakes his head. "That won't give us enough time. We need to occupy them long enough for you to install the relay."

"Transport me into this corridor. My magnetic implant will set off the defence alarms. They'll think it's a raid by the Coalition." Ishara tells him.

No. That's too dangerous. We've seen what those tunnels look like. You could easily be cut off from the rest of us. Worf, if we…"

"Commander Riker." Ishara interrupts him, " I was ordered to assist you in any way possible. That doesn't mean as long as it's safe or convenient. If you had the time, we could come up with another plan, but you don't. Right now, I'm your best option."

"She would have to be armed, sir." Data reminds Commander Riker.

The Commander folds his arms in front of his chest. "I'd like to discuss this with the Captain. Data, take Ishara down to see Doctor Crusher."

Commander Riker turns and walks out. There was a thickness in the air after that confrontation. I feel like I've been holding my breath and exhale audibly.

"Commander Data, may I speak with you privately for a quick moment before you go?" I ask him.

"Yes. Ishara, I will return momentarily and then I must take you to sickbay."

She nods yes and then I follow Data to an empty section of engineering.

"What is it you wish to tell me, Emma?" he asks as I bite my lips. "You are nervous. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I sigh, "Data, it's about Ishara. I don't know exactly how to describe what I'm feeling."

"Please try to be as accurate as possible. I will not understand otherwise."

"Yes, I'll try. Have you ever heard the saying that something is too good to be true?"

"I have, yes."

"Data, that's how I'm feeling about Ishara. There is just something off about her. The way she looks at you is, well, it's making me feel protective of you. I guess I just don't trust her. Please be careful around her."

"Emma, she has not given me a reason to not trust her. I must go now. We will talk later."

He left me in the empty corner of engineering, wide eyed and speechless.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

I returned to where Ishara was in engineering and had her follow me to sickbay. Through the conversations we had, I learned that Ishara did not like that Tasha had left her. She thought Tasha a coward and I realized that Ishara did not know Tasha in the same way that I and the rest of the crew knew her. As we walked through the doors to sickbay, Doctor Crusher met us and had Ishara sit on a biobed while I stood off to the side to observe the procedure and consider what Emma had said.

"You have Tasha's DNA on file?" Ishara asked Doctor Crusher.

"The ship's computer does. There's always some differentiation between sonomic chromosomes, but not enough to affect results. It should take me a few hours to run the sonomic comparison." Doctor Crusher replied as she scanned her with a medical tricorder and took a blood sample. She then left the room to run the comparison.

"That wasn't too bad." Ishara said as she hopped off the table. "So, all that's left of my sister is a file in a computer."

"Tasha exists in our memories as well." I said as I approached her.

"How did she die?"

"Lieutenant Yar was killed on Vagra II by a malevolent entity." I told her softly. My mental pathways were still accustomed to Tasha. I missed her.

"In battle?"

I shook my head, "No. She was killed as a demonstration of the creature's power, without provocation."

"That's not how I intend to die."

We both heard the door to sickbay open and Commander Riker entered.

"The Captain approves. You're with us." he told Ishara and we all left for the transporter room together.

* * *

Emma's POV

* * *

"Alright Emma, you know what you've got to do. Stop worrying and repeat it back to me." Geordi instructed over the comm as I chewed on my lips and made my way to the transporter room.

I took a big breath and let it go. "The others will cover me, I just focus on boosting the signal."

"Right. Don't worry about fighting unless you absolutely have to."

"Alright. Thanks for the encouragement Commander. Ensign Young out."

 _Lord, please help me do this. Please let this first away mission go smoothly. Please help me boost that signal as fast as possible. Amen_

I snuck through the transporter room door and saw the rest of the team waiting to beam down. I looked at Data and quietly asked, "I'm not late, am I?"

"You are not late." he assured me and gave me a small smile. My face instantly turned red and I stared at my shoes. I adored his smile. Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, Doctor Crusher, Data, and myself stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Energize" Commander Riker told Chief O'Brien and we were beamed as close as possible to the escape pod. "Enterprise, we're in position." There were guards surrounding the escape pod. I focused on calm breathing and then we heard the alarm go off and all but two of the guards took off. Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf ambushed the two guards and stunned them with their phasers.

Quickly and quietly I ran towards the pod and I got right to work on the myographic scanner taking off the panel so I could get to it from within. Time ticked and I couldn't figure out why the power kept fluctuating. My heart was pounding. I wanted to get this thing working and get back to the Enterprise.

"Come on, come on, come on! Ahhhh!" I punched the panel beside the scanner in frustration.

Commander Riker ran over to me, "Ensign, what is taking so long?"

Sir, there's a lot of damage here. The myographic scanner is operational, but the power source keeps fluctuating."

"Can you fix it?"

I sighed and thought for a second, "I can probably run a shunt from the convertor."

"How long will that take?

I shrugged unsure but gave an answer anyway. "Ten minutes?"

"Do it." he told me and I ran as fast as I could to get the convertor. After bringing back to the sensor, I started searching for wires I could use to connect everything. I quickly cut through a wall on the opposite side of the room. Luckily the wire behind it was the just the right size. I cut and stripped it and wired it all together.

 _Lord, please let this work!_

I took out my meter and checked the power flow again. Yes! I double checked the signal strength. Perfect! I turned around to see Lieutenant Worf covering me from phaser fire. I screamed as I felt a white heat graze my shoulder. Worf turned in my direction and fired his phaser at the guard to my left.

"Have you finished?" Lieutenant Worf demanded to know.

"Yes, Sir."

"Enterprise, two to beam up." he instructed O'Brien over the comm badge.

We materialized back on the Enterprise. I looked around hoping to see Data.

"Sir, where is Commander Data?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Ensign, Commander Data is doing his duty and you must do yours. I am ordering you to sickbay." he stated firmly. I stared at him with worry all over my face. He sighed, "I will send him to you when he returns. Do not worry."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Worf."

"You are welcome. Dismissed."

I left the transporter room knowing that a Klingon does not break his word. I would see Data soon enough.

 _Thank you, Lord, for helping me complete my first away mission and for it being successful. Please bring Data and the rest of the crew...and Ishara back safely. Amen_

I entered sickbay and Doctor Salar fixed my arm up while I talked about what happened down on the planet. Afterwards, I went back to engineering to report to Geordi.

"I knew you were the right person for this, Emma. You were excellent today." Geordi congratulated me.

I blushed, "Thank you Commander. That means a lot to me."

"Go back to your quarters Emma. You deserve a rest."

"I will, but first I have a meeting with Counselor Troi."

"Alright, but after that, get some rest. Dismissed."

I left engineering to go back to my rooms and shower before seeing Deanna. Once inside, I went to my bedroom to get my bathrobe. I headed for the bathroom and undressed. I threw my horribly stained and damaged uniform into the trash. There was no saving it. I put my comm badge on the counter then stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

The heat relaxed my tense muscles and I began to think about Data while I shampooed my hair. I hoped he was safe. I thought back to the mission and then my thoughts turned to Ishara. I didn't trust her and I didn't want Data getting hurt by her. I know he would say 'I can not be hurt in that fashion.' but I know him. He feels in his own way and I feel for him. Why did he not even acknowledge what I confessed to him about my feelings in engineering? What in the universe was going on in that positronic brain of his anyway?

I sighed and rinsed my hair, " I'm over thinking things. If Data says she's okay then shouldn't I trust his judgement?" I asked the steamed air.

"Data to Emma"

My heart leaped as I reached out of the shower to tap the badge. "Emma here."

"Emma, I am alone. You do not have to be so formal. I hear water running are you in the shower?"

"Data, I am so happy to hear from you and yes, I am in the shower."

"I apologize for disturbing you."

"Data, it's alright. I've been worrying about you."

"I am safe, Dearest. I wanted to tell you I can not come see you. I am needed on the bridge."

"Thank you for letting me know you're safe. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I care deeply for you. Data out."

I finished my shower with a heavy weight lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

I met Counselor Troi in her office where she offered me a seat on the couch and some hot chocolate.

"Deanna, thanks for meeting with me on such short notice." I said as I took a sip from the clear glass mug.

"You're welcome, Emma. How have you been since the trial and so far today?"

"Well, I'm very glad that the trial is over and I just want to leave it in the past. There's no sense in talking about it anymore."

"I can understand and respect that. How about today? It was your first away mission."

I set the mug on the coffee table and sighed. "I was terrified today. Not only was I terrified of possibly having to fight, but that Data would end up injured...or worse."

"Away missions are not easy and they are even more difficult when a loved one is sent on one. Have you talked to Data about this?" she asked before lifting her mug to her lips.

"Not yet, I had wanted to see him when he got back from the mission, but he comm'd me to let me know he had to be on the bridge. What I'm more concerned about is Ishara."

Deanna nodded, "Yes, the whole ship is concerned about her and who she says she is."

"Well, it's not just that. Deanna, I really don't think she's trustworthy. There's something about her that's just...I don't know...off. Like, she's too good to be true. I told Data about this, but he didn't even acknowledge what I said. All he said was that she had given him no reason to not trust her."

"Do you trust Data's judgement?" she asked.

"I do, and I asked myself the same thing earlier, but I just can't shake this feeling."

Suddenly her comm announced it was the Captain.

"Counselor Troi and Ensign Young here, Sir." she answered.

'I would like to see you both in my ready room."

"Yes, Sir."

"Captain Picard out."

Deanna waited a moment for the line to turn off before she reached over and touched my arm, "Emma, if this feeling of yours turns out to be accurate; which I believe it may, just be there for Data."

"I suppose that's all I can do." I replied as we got up to leave to meet the Captain.

* * *

"Good, we're all here. Number One, how is she?" Captain Picard asked Commander Riker after we were all seated.

"A couple of cracked ribs. She'll be alright." he replied.

"The reason I called you all here is because Doctor Crusher just called me with the results of the DNA comparison. Ishara is Tasha's sister." the Captain confirmed.

"After what she did for us down there, that doesn't surprise me one bit." Riker replied.

"I have talked with Ishara and she is willing to have the implant removed, Sir." Data informed us.

"Good. Inform Doctor Crusher."

"She also expressed a desire to leave the colony. She hopes to apply to the Academy and eventually join Starfleet." Data added.

I sighed audibly.

Captain Picard glanced at me with a sympathetic look on his face. "Does she understand the magnitude of these decisions?"

"She claims to, Captain."

Troi spoke up this time, "I get a sense of ambiguity from her. Her loyalties are clearly divided, Captain."

"Are you suggesting we deny her an escape from this environment?" Picard asked.

"No," Deanna shook her head, "I'm just not sure she wants to escape. It's the only way of life she's ever known."

"Ultimately, it is her decision to make, not ours. Mister Data, proceed with the mission as planned." he told Data. Then he and Commander Riker left the room.

"Data?" I called out to him but Deanna turned to me and put her hand on mine.

"Yes, Emma?"

Deanna stepped toward him and asked what I had been thinking. "You seem so strong in your support. I'm curious."

"We must free the crewmen. She appears to be our best hope of doing so. In addition, I have become used to her." he said softly and then turned on his heel and left.

"He doesn't trust me. He knows me better than any person on this ship and he doesn't trust me."

"Emma, I really don't think that's it." Deanna turned back to me and took my hands in hers. I was angry and hurt and I shook her off.

"Deanna, I told him I didn't trust her. I told him and he dismissed me altogether! I thought relationships were built on trust? My feelings don't mean anything to him and I understand that, but now that there is this evidence that she is Tasha's sister. I have nothing to base my concerns on!" I was sobbing. I tried to get control of myself so I could leave the ready room.

"Emma, Data does trust you but…"

"No, either he trusts me or he doesn't." I stormed out onto the bridge and couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

I was positioned at a computer on the bridge viewing more of the file Ishara had given me when she walked up to me.

"Hello Ishara. Doctor Crusher is expecting you in sickbay."

"Thank you, Data."

"You are welcome."

"It's all so different."

"To what are you referring?" I inquired.

"On the colony, nobody does anything for anyone else unless they have something to gain from it."

"But I do have something to gain from it." I told her softly, "Your continued presence on this ship. Is something wrong?"

"I have to tell Hayne and the others. I owe it to them. Guess I ought to get it over with."

"If you desire privacy, you may use the Observation lounge." I suggested.

"That would probably make things a little easier." Ishara glanced over my shoulder and then leaned toward me and kissed me and left. I heard a small gasp and turned.

"Emma." She was visibly upset and strode passed me toward the lift. I wanted to stop her and explain what it was she saw, but I still had duties to perform. The mission needed to continue. Counselor Troi came toward me.

"Counselor, may I speak with you?" she nodded in confirmation. "I do not understand why Emma is so upset. Did she tell you anything? I would like to help if I can."

"Emma believes you don't trust her. When she saw Ishara kiss you, she felt heartbroken. You have befriended someone she has legitimate concerns about and now she feels that you've been unfaithful. Data, I know you to be loyal. I know you would never purposefully hurt her. When this mission is over, you need to talk with her."

"Thank you, counselor. I will."

* * *

Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, Ishara, and myself were back on the planet. It was the last phase to the rescue mission and Ishara was leading us to the crewmen.

"There!" Ishara pointed out, "Your men are right behind that door."

Lieutenant Worf and I moved cautiously toward the door while Commander Riker and Ishara covered us. We were able to phasor the door open and there sat the men against the wall with their hands bound.

"Hold out your hands." Commander Riker told them. They did and he cut their bonds with his phasor and then an alarm sounded "Let's get out of here."

We exited the room but Ishara was nowhere to be seen. There was, however, a guard, face down on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Riker demanded to know.

"She probably tried to draw their fire. It triggered the alarm." Worf suggested.

"Worf, get these men back to the Enterprise. Data, you're with me."

"Yes Sir." I followed Commander Riker until we reached a fork in the tunnels. At the end of the tunnel I found Ishara

"Ishara. What are you doing? The fusion generator is overloading. You are attempting to disable the defence system." I realized, "For what reason? We have rescued the crewmen."

"I don't care about your crewmen. We have three thousand troops waiting at the perimeter. When the defences go down, they'll come in. The Alliance will fall." she spat out triumphantly.

"The Federation will be responsible for the resulting deaths. I cannot allow that." I informed her.

"You don't have a choice."

"That is not so."

Ishara aimed her phasor at me then, "I don't want to kill you, Data. But I will."

"We will both be destroyed by the explosion."

"The Coalition's been all I've had for fifteen years. They've given me a life. I don't mind dying for them. But you won't have to if you just get out of here now."

"Was this your intention from the beginning?" I questioned.

"We never could have gotten this deep into Alliance territory without your help."

"Our help was not deliberate. You deceived us."

"What's the difference? You got what you came for. Why do you care about what we do?" she argued.

"Your friendship with me was part of the deception, was it not? You misled me at each step, and yet Emma had warned me. She didn't trust you and she was right not to."

"That doesn't matter now! None of it does! Now get out of here, Data, please. Now!" she was almost begging me.

"My duty requires me to intercede." I took a step toward the fusion generator. She fired her phasor at me and I swiftly stepped back dodging her fire.

"Ishara!" Commander Riker called out and distracted her. She then turned her fire on Commander Riker and I stunned her with my own phasor. I ran over to the control panel, holstered my phasor, and stopped the overload.

"What was she doing?" Commander Riker asked as I finished my work.

"Disabling the detection system so her forces could attack." I answered.

Riker reached for her phasor and looked at it, "Set to kill."

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, I had escorted Ishara to the transporter room so she could go back to her planet. I then left to find Emma. I had a misunderstanding to clear up. "Computer, what is the current location of Ensign Emma Young?"

"Ensign Emma Young is in her quarters."

Two minutes later I was standing outside her door asking for entrance but received no admittance. I entered my override code and walked in. She was on her couch in the fetal position asleep. Tissues littered her floor and her Bible was open. A verse in the book of Jeremiah was highlighted. It read, " _For I know the plans I have for you," says the Lord. "They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and a hope."_

I wondered if this is what she believed in. Trusting that she would have a hopeful future. I gently shook her shoulder. "Emma, please wake up. We must talk." She stirred lightly and after one more plea for her to awaken, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Data, why are you here?" she demanded to know. Her voice was still 'sleepy' as she had called it before.

"Emma, I am here to apologize and ask your forgiveness." I took a seat next to her and reached for her hands. "You were right not to trust Ishara. I am sorry I did not heed your concerns when you voiced them. She deceived us into helping cause a civil war and manipulated me into a false friendship." I explained.

"So, that kiss on the bridge?" Emma inquired.

"It was all a scheme. I could never care for her in the way I care for you, my dearest." I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. She smiled. "Please forgive me, Emma?"

"Data, my love, you are forgiven. How was your poker game this morning?"

I smiled the half smile she favored and told her all about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. Between the holidays, work, and other personal matters. The story got held up. I hope that my readers have had happy holidays and a great start to your New Year.**

Weeks passed relatively peacefully. It was now December according to the ship's time and calendar. There were so many holidays this month! Christmas is tomorrow. I had already gotten Data tickets to a cybernetics conference. I know he enjoyed going to those. I hope this time, I would be able to go with him. The key speaker was Commander Maddox. I knew of what Commander Maddox had once tried to do to Data, but I also knew that Data had forgiven him and they continued to write to each other. I supported Data in his choice to correspond with him as long as Commander Maddox didn't try anything like that again.

Tonight, Christmas Eve, there was going to be a service for Christians and those who followed The Way on holodeck four. I wanted to ask Data if he would like to come with me to the service and then spend Christmas Day together. We hadn't been able to see eachother much because our schedules ended up clashing a bit. Finally we were on an away mission to help some colonists set plans to begin building on Melona IV.

"Data!" I called as I pushed a cart of heavy survey equipment toward the transport room, he was just a head of me.

"Emma." he turned and grinned at me. "May I help you?"

"That would be wonderful, Data, thank you. My arms have just about turned to jelly." I told him as he took over pushing the cart with ease.

"I do not understand how your arms could turn to jelly by pushing this cart." he looked at me quizzically.

I gave a small chuckle and shook my head, "When I said my arms were turning to jelly, I meant that they feel tired."

"Oh" he replied with a small nod.

"Data, there is going to be a Christmas Eve service on holodeck four today at 20:00 hours. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes, I would like to come with you. This will be a new experience for me. I look forward to it."

"Thank you, Data. That really means a lot to me."

"I would also like to make a request of you."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Emma, I would like to invite you to dinner in my quarters tomorrow."

"Of course, Data. I wouldn't miss it for the universe." I smiled and lightly touched his arm. "I've got to get this survey equipment down on the planet. I'll see you down there." I took over pushing the cart into the transporter room and up onto the platform. "Energize" I told the ensign and I was enveloped in white light and then suddenly I was on a lush green planet. I looked up and I didn't see a cloud in the sky. If I were to settle on a new planet, this would have to be it. It's so peaceful.

 _Alright, now to find out exactly where this stuff is going._ I thought as I put my hands on my hips and looked around. I spotted Dr. Crusher talking with someone. _Perhaps she knows where I need to take this stuff._

"Doctor Crusher!" I called to her as I pushed the cart toward her. "Do you know where I am supposed to take these things?"

She looked over the items on the cart, "Yes, half of those things are going to come with me. I was just about to go to where they would like to build the hospital. We'll need this," she said as she grabbed a PADD off the cart, "to go over the schematics. Come with me."

As I got the equipment set up where she told me, Doctor Crusher took readings of the surrounding areas. The area for this new settlement was breathtaking. Everywhere there was thick green grass, the trees were mils high, and the field were walking through had the most lovely white and purple wildflowers. About an hour later she turned to me "Let's go give this information to Commander Riker and find out about where this other equipment is supposed to go."

"Alright" I answered and followed her.

"Will? Carmen?" Beverly called to them, "Emma and I have been going over the schematics for the hospital. The location seems fine."

"When the Enterprise comes back tomorrow, we'll get a crew started on that." Commander Riker told her. All at once there was a loud rumbling and the ground began shaking. "Carmen, have you got construction started I didn't know about?"

"No," she shook her head.

I felt immediate dread. "Commander Data, do you know what that is?" I asked while he made his way over to us. There was clear worry on my face.

"I do not recognise the sound. I believe it is coming from above."

"Data, what's our best bet for cover?" Commander Riker asked with some urgency.

"Subterranean caverns to the east, sir. Doctor, Emma." Data turned to us and we all began to race toward the caves. We could hear people behind us with Riker and Carmen yelling for people to stick together. At one point I heard Commander Riker called out for Data.

"Keep running!" Data commanded. "I will be back."

I nodded and although I knew that I had to keep going, I wanted to be sure Data was safe. We all made it into the cave system and down through the long dark tunnels we shuffled until we reached an area large enough to hold everyone. I was so dark and all I could hear was crying.

 _Dear Lord, please keep us safe. Amen_ There was a loud noise of rock crumbling and crashing. A cave-in? No!

"Data!"

"It is alright Emma." A voice whispered directly behind me.

I screamed and jumped a foot in the air. "Oh Data, please don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I did not mean to scare you, Emma. I am sorry."

"It's alright Data. I'm just glad you're safe. Was there a cave-in?"

"No, there was not a cave-in. Commander Riker and I sealed off the entrance." he told me and I was so relieved.

"Let's hope there's enough air in here." I hear Beverly say in the darkness.

Commander Riker replied, "There's got to be a ventilation source somewhere. We need some light. Data I need your help."

Data gently gives my shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze before he goes to help Will. Outside the cave all we hear is devastation from whatever it is out there. I hear the sound of phasers and then I start to see the ceiling glow. Brilliant! Now that we're not running into each other, I can easily make my way to Data.

"Data, is there anything that I can do to help this situation?" I ask.

"The air supply is unknown at the moment. The best thing to do is try to keep everyone calm."

"How are the others?" Will asks Beverly.

"Just scrapes and bruises, I think. I'll check further." she replies, "Where's Carmen?"

A flash of sadness crossed Will's face. "She didn't make it. She was trying to save an old man who'd fallen."

"I'm sorry." I say along with Beverly and she smiled sadly toward him.

"I think we're going to be alright in here. I'm not sure about the air supply, so stay put, don't move around. Don't expend unnecessary energy. With any luck, we'll be able to wait this thing out." Commander Riker announced.

"Riker to Enterprise. Riker to Enterprise." he tried hailing through the comm badge.

"Commander, the refractory metals in the rock strata may also interfere with communication." Data told him.

"Data we've only seen the Crystalline Entity once before. How do you know these metals will protect us?"

"I am not entirely certain they will, sir."

I turned to stare at Data wide eyed before quietly going to find a place to sit down. The terror outside made me wonder if this is the last few moments I'll have with him. We're trapped in a cave that may not protect us, and it's Christmas Eve. I started wishing for more time. More time with Data, more time to tell him I love him, more time to tell him about Jesus and why I believe in Him.

Data came to sit beside me. "Emma, are you alright?"

"Considering the circumstances Data? Yes, but I don't know if we'll live to see tomorrow. Data, I'm terrified that I'll lose you. This Crystalline Entity is a destroyer of worlds. I am having a very hard time holding onto hope."

"Emma" Data gently pulled me into a hug. "I have studied Christmas and what it is you believe. Christmas is the beginning of the story of hope. Jesus is hope and He was born into the world to bring that hope and peace. I know that it does not seem hopeful or peaceful right now, but remember why Jesus was born in the first place. He was born to save your soul. Emma, I do not know if I have a soul, but I believe that you do."

I started to protest, but Data held a long slender finger to my lips to stop me. "Emma, we cannot debate this right now. As I do not use air in the same way you do, you must conserve your energy. When we get through this, then you may debate whether or not I have a soul. I care for you Emma. I always will. You are dear to me. If we face certain destruction, I am glad I will face it with you."

The air was getting thinner and breathing was becoming more difficult. "Data" I whispered and I saw concern on his face. He knew I was having a hard time breathing. "I love you." I struggled to get those words out. He had to hear them before my eyes fluttered closed. The last I heard was him calling for Doctor Crusher.

* * *

 _I felt weightless._

 _I felt movement._

 _I felt cool air rush into my lungs._

 _My eyes opened._

 _I saw the face of an angel._

 _My eyes closed again._

* * *

 _Beep_

 _Beep Beep_

 _Beep Beep Beep_

 _"If this is Heaven, why is there beeping?"_ I thought. _"Where did that angel go?"_ I looked around me, there was nothing. The beeping became more clear and I could hear a voice calling out to me.

"Emma, open your eyes."

I wanted to find that angel. More importantly, I wanted to see Jesus and David. I heard a voice calling out to me again.

 _"I'm here. Are you the angel who brought me here?"_

"Emma, you believe me to be an angel? Open your eyes, Emma. It is Data."

The voice belonging to Data became clearer. I felt my eyes twitch and heard the beeping once more. Blinking, I looked around me again to find I was in a room with medical equipment. A woman with red hair was holding the beeping machine over my head. Holding my hand was a tall pale gold man with eyes that shone like the sun. He had a kind face, one that was trustworthy. The woman was pricice in her movements and her face was full of determination. I looked more around the room.

"Doctor Crusher, how is she?" the golden man asked.

"She's alright Data, but remember her brain was out of air for nearly 8 minutes. She may be disoriented, there might even be some memory loss."

 _Data_

 _Doctor Crusher_

"Your names are familiar. Why do I know your names?" I ask timidly.

"Emma, do you know where you are?" Data asks me in a calm voice.

"I'm on the Enterprise. I work in engineering under Commander Geordi LaForge." I answer.

"That is correct. Do you know who this is?" Data gestured toward who I was now remembering was Doctor Crusher.

"Yes, I was in here last week to get my initial physical completed before we left earth. You are Lieutenant Commander Data. What I don't understand is why I'm here is sickbay and why you are holding my hand."

I began to become worried that I had messed up something in engineering and nearly caused myself to die in my first week in space. That would've sucked. Data dropped my hand and I felt myself wishing for that warmth back.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

I looked to Doctor Crusher, "Doctor Crusher, how has her memory reverted that far back?"

"Data, I need to see you in my office, now please." She left and I followed.

Once we were in the privacy of her office, I asked again. "Doctor, how is it that her memory has reverted so far back? She has been on board for years and we've been dating for eight months and thirteen days. How can I help her regain her memories?"

"Data, the mind is a delicate place. It is something that medicine just hasn't perfected yet. I can tell you what I know. I know that this isn't permanent. Given time and medication, she will regain her memories, but how long that takes is up to her. When her mind is ready to take in all of the changes in her life in the past year, she will remember who she is and who you are. You can help her by being her friend. You were her friend before you started dating, you need to be her friend again."

"I understand." I nodded. _"God, Emma's God, If there is something You can do to help her remember who she is and who I am, that would be appreciated. Thank you. Amen"_

Doctor Crusher and I walked back out into the room where Emma was praying. I had seen her take this posture several times, hands folded, eyes closed, and head bowed. Beverly was about to interrupt her but I motioned for her to wait. Six point two three minutes passed before Emma raised her head.

"Data, I remember."

If I had emotions, I know I would be feeling joy.

* * *

Emma's POV

* * *

"Data, I remember." I told him.

He came to me and smiled my favorite crooked smile and held my hand again.

"How did I get here from the cave?"

"I carried you." he replied simply.

"It was more than that." Doctor Crusher chimed in. "He ran with you in his arms to the transport area and I had to make him leave to finish his work. You missed quite a lot. It's Christmas day now."

"Thank you, Data. I love you."

"You are welcome. I care for you deeply as well."

"Ahhhh!" I groaned, "I missed my favorite part of Christmas Eve service."

Doctor Crusher smiled at me, "What part is that Emma?"

"At the very end of service, we light candles and sing Silent Night. I know the German lyrics and everything. That's okay though, Data. I still have to give you your gift. It's back in my rooms though."

"Doctor, is Emma required to stay in sickbay?" Data asked Beverly

"No, but it would be a good idea for her not to be alone." she answered.

"As it is a holiday that I am observing this year, I have been granted today off duty. I will be with her." he informed us both.

I smiled and reached for Data to help me off the table. We mozied our way arm in arm out of sickbay and back to my rooms. Once there, I told him I was going to shower and change my clothes. I asked if he would wait on the couch for me. He agreed and told me to take my time. I went to my dresser first and took out clean undergarments and then to my closet and found a green sweater dress with a black belt hanging amongst the rest of the uniforms and other civilian clothes.

After a hot shower, I dressed, straightened my hair, and brushed my teeth. I padded my way back to Data and found him staring at my wall.

"Is the wall that interesting?" I teased as I sat next to him.

"I am running a self-diagnostic, among other things." he informed me before he turned to me and said, "You are more aesthetically pleasing, Emma."

"Thank you. You're looking good too." I winked at him and patted his leg. "I'm going to go get your gift. Do you want to open it now or at dinner?"

"It is 1832 hours. It is time for dinner."

"Well then, we have a date to get to don't we?" I replied as I walked into my room to get the gold envelope with the tickets inside.

"Indeed we do, however, I thought you would not want to continue with our date since you were just released from sickbay."

"Data," I said as I returned to the sitting area, "I never want to miss a date with you. Spending time with you is one of my love languages. Let's go on our date." I said as I pulled at his hand, knowing that I wouldn't be able to even do that if he didn't want me to.

* * *

Data and I sat in his dining area with lowlights and simulated fireplace on his viewscreen. "Data, dinner was lovely. How did you know that I liked roasted root vegetables?"

"You had mentioned it one time at one of our dinners in 10 Forward."

"Your memory is amazing. I am sorry to learn about Doctor Marr." I told him as he handed me a dish of cherry cordials.

"She is a grieving mother and in her grief she had made a mistake that cost her her career."

"I wish I could have talked with her, helped her somehow."

"I think you would have liked her."

"Data, would you like your gift now?"

"Yes as long as it is given with many kisses."

"I have an ornery boyfriend." I smiled and pulled out the envelope and kissed him. I admired his long fingers as he opened the envelope.

He grinned, "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome."

"Emma, your gift is two parts. Come with me to the sitting area." Data took my hand and led me to his couch and then he lit a single candle on the coffee table. His guitar was on a stand in the corner next to a chair. He picked it up and brought it to the couch and began to play and softly sing.

 _"Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht!_

 _Alles schläft; einsam wacht_

 _Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar._

 _Holder Knab' im lockigen Haar,_

 _Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!"_

My eyes welled up with tears as he finished the last line. "Data, that was beautiful. I knew you could play, but I didn't know you could sing. Thank you." I said brushing the tears from my eyes.

"You are welcome, Emma. That was only part one of my gift."

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

As I had rehearsed many times. I placed my guitar back on the stand and in one smooth motion retrieved her second gift from my inner jacket pocket. I kneeled before her and presented her with her gift.

"Emma, will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been quite a while since I last uploaded, I know. I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed! Those reviews help to inspire me. This is a longer chapter and it was hard trying to decide where to take it. I hope you enjoy chapter eleven.**

* * *

I blinked and then I was suddenly staring at gold ring with a large oval opal in the middle surrounded with tiny rubies.

"Emma, will you marry me?"

My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped. I think time must have stopped. The first thing I thought was, _Is this actually happening?_ Then I suddenly had so many questions I had to answer in just a short amount of time, _Yes, this is happening. Does he love me? Yes, even though he can't say it. Will he always care for me? I believe he will. He is the most loyal person I know. Will he support me in everything I do? Yes, I believe so, as long as it coincides with his programming. Do I love him? Most definitely. Will I always support him and care for him? Yes, I will always try to._

"Yes, Data. I will."

"Are you certain you do not need more time to consider my proposal?"

"Data, I don't need more time. I have never been more certain about anything before. I know you will be a wonderful husband and if we decide to have children or build children, I know you will be an amazing father. More importantly, I have always believed that God sent you to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Data, I love you."

"I am pleased to hear you say this. After your hesitation of 16 point 3 seconds, I began to wonder if my proposal was premature. As I understand it, the ring symbolizes unending devotion to another person. I wish to convey my everlasting devotion to you.." he told me as he took the ring out of the black velvet box and slid it on my left ring finger.

"No, Data it was perfect." I said as I admired my new gift. "I'm not going to be able to wear this to work though. I don't want to take the chance of something happening to it. It's gorgeous. Thank you!" Carefully he pulled me into his arms and kissed me thoroughly. By the time we parted, my heart was pounding and my breathing, hard.

"You are welcome. I took the liberty and had it designed to represent us both. Your birth month and Lal's activation month are the same stone, Opal. David's is ruby. I have heard you say on many occasions you find my skin and eye color appealing, so I chose the gold to represent myself. I hope…"

"Data, hush." I instructed as I placed two fingers on his lips. "Kiss me?"

He smiled that half crooked smile I adore and did as I asked. Our suaviation throughout the night, at times, was a brush of the lips while other times was more passionate, but I never was concerned about Data taking things further. In one of our many conversations we had discovered that we both chose to remain celibate before marriage. My body was so completely relaxed, I had fallen asleep with my head on his lap while Data was combing his fingers through my hair.

"Emma," he whispered in my ear bringing me back to consciousness.

"I do not wish to disturb your sleep, but you will have a stiff neck and back if you remain in this position."

"It's alright. Thank you for waking me. I should be getting back to my own bed. I told Geordi that I would help him in the cargo bay at zero nine hundred."

"I understand. Would you come with me to 10 Forward for breakfast? Commander Riker and I have been invited to Chief O'Brien and Keiko's baby name reveal. I would like to share our good news with them."

"Of course, I would love to come!" I smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. We stood and he walked me to the door.

"Would you allow me to accompany you back to your quarters?"

"How could I say 'no' to my future husband?"

Arm in arm, he led us back to my quarters. "I wonder what my last name will be?" I smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking about, Emma?"

"I've been wondering about what my last name will be after we're married."

"You have several options available to you. You may choose to keep your current surname, you may use my name, which in extension, would be my father's name. You may choose to hyphenate. I would approve of any variation you would choose as you are now my fiance."

"Thank you, Data. I believe I will choose to use your name, your father's name. This way I can become more of a part of who you are. I want to bind myself to you in all ways. I am excited for us to, one day, be Mr. and Mrs. Data Soong." I told him as we came upon my door.

"Emma, you are already an integral part of my positronic net. There is no way you could not be. I too, look forward to that day. Good night, my dearest."

My heart melted into a puddle at his feet."Good night, my love this was the best Christmas I've had in years." I said and he kissed my forehead, nose, and lips before I entered my rooms.

It was so difficult to go back to sleep, but when I finally did it was peaceful.

* * *

Ten Forward was already busy when we arrived early that morning. After all the missions we had been on lately, we finally had some down time, well all except for Guinan and those who worked as servers. Data and I had been the last to arrive. Commander Riker, Guinan, Chief O'Brien, and Keiko were all standing around the bar.

"Good morning, Data, Emma. What can I get for you?" Guinan cocked her head. She was wearing royal purple today with another magnificent hat.

"Good morning, Guinan. That color looks lovely on you. Could I please have an omelet with green peppers and mushrooms and some coffee?" I turned to Data, "Would you like anything, Data?"

"No, thank you."

"Thank you very much Emma and I'll get that right up for you." She replied and walked away to put in my order.

We turned to the others who were already in conversation.

"If it's a boy, Michael, after my father." Miles explained happily.

"Wait a minute." Keiko frond, "We decided on Hiro, after my father."

Miles looked confused at her, "We talked about this last night."

"That's right, and we decided on Hiro."

"So," I asked, "If it's okay to ask, why didn't you want to know the baby's gender?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Keiko explained as her smile touched her eyes.

Commander Riker held up his hand, "Wait. I've got it. William. It's a great name. William O'Brien. It's got a nice ring to it."

We all laughed at that. Then Keiko's hand flew to her stomach and my eyes grew wide with concern.

Keiko shook her head, "It's all right. He's just doing somersaults. Here, feel." She said as she took hold of Riker's hand and let him feel the baby move.

"Right there." she instructed.

I had a grin plastered on my face during the whole conversation. Remembering when I was pregnant with David had been the best feeling of my life. I remembered how he would wake me up in the middle of the night with his somersaults and how he would kick me in the ribs.

"He's going to be a hell of a gymnast." Will smiled at her.

Data was obviously intrigued by the unborn growing baby because, the next thing I knew he was also wanting to experience the movement.

"May I?" he asked Keiko softly.

"Sure. There, feel it? When he's not turning, he's kicking and punching. When I want to sleep, he wants to wake up. At this point, I just wish it were over."

Yeah, I remember that part too. I was so excited to finally meet David after all the months of waiting.

Guinan came back with my breakfast, and as I reached for it, she smiled and her eyes lit up. "It's about time. Congratulations Emma and Data."

"Thanks Guinan."

"Yes, Thank you, Guinan." Data chimed in.

"Congratulations?" Will asked.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations you two!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Wait, I'm confused." Miles admitted.

Keiko walked over to me and lifted my left hand and smiled while I wiggled my fingers.

"Yes, Emma and I would like to announce that we are engaged to be married." Data stated simply.

"Well, congratulations Data, Emma."

"Thank you, Chief O'Brien." Data replied.

"Wow, Data. This is huge! Congrats!" Will said as he clapped Data on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Commander."

While the men were talking, Keiko was admiring my ring.

"It's gorgeous." Keiko exclaimed, "I wish I could still wear mine. My fingers have swollen so much the past few weeks that I've had to wear it on a chain around my neck."

"Have you been drinking enough water?" I asked knowing that was one of the questions that pregnant women are tired of hearing. I know I was sick of answering that question myself.

"Oh, yes. You know, every time I go for checkups, Beverly asks me that. When Miles gets home, he asks me about how much water I've had throughout the day. I just can't drink anymore. I feel like a fish."

I smiled at her and told her that after the baby is born she should be able to wear her wedding ring again. She smiled and congratulated me again.

"I have to go. I've got a transporter simulation on the bridge. Bye-bye, Michael." Miles said as he patted his wife's baby bump.

"I should get going too. I told Commander LaForge that I would be able to help him in the cargo bay today. Thank you, everyone. I'll see you later, Data."

"Yes, let me know when you are finished. I would like your opinion on some things."

"Alright." I said and then turned to walk away when I heard Commander Riker call out, "What, no goodbye kiss?"

It was a dare and I knew it, but I turned right back around just as Data was starting to quote regulations about showing public displays of affection while in uniform. I interrupted him with kiss planted on his cheek.

"I hope I won't get written up for that, Lieutenant Commander." I winked at Data and saw that Commander Riker was speechless for once and walked away.

* * *

After returning my ring to its box and carefully placed it on my night stand, I headed for the cargo bay. I shook my head and smiled at how stunned both Data and Will were by that kiss. I was probably going to get some sort of speech from Data later about rules and regulations, but I hope that Will would talk to him about taking dares and moderately showing off, especially after what we had just announced. As I turned to walk through the door to the cargo bay, I stopped and witnessed something, I didn't think I would see in a million years.

"I am the very model of a modern major general, I've information vegetable, animal and mineral."

Geordi was standing in the middle of the bay singing when he looked over and saw me in the doorway.

"I can't do this." he insisted while blushing.

"Yes you can!" Beverly said. I shook my head not realizing that she was there at first.

"Did I just walk into a Pirates of Penzance audition?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, sort of." Dr. Crusher explained.

"I cannot sing in front of people." Geordi stated firmly.

"You were terrific! You were a little off pitch, but I think I can take care of that. Okay, La Forge as a modern major general. Emma, I really could see you as Mabel. How about…"

"Beverly, I'm going to stop you right there. I may like to watch musicals, but I can't carry a tune in bucket."

She looked at me, defeeted.

"So, Sir, what is it exactly you needed my help with?" I asked Geordi.

"It's right over here. I need you to…"

"All decks brace for impact!" came a voice and then suddenly we were thrown across the bay and the lights were out.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

Puzzled as to why Emma took on Commander Riker's challenge and kissed me when she knew public displays of affection were not approved while in uniform, I turned to him and started to ask about it.

"Commander…"

"All decks brace for impact!" Ensign Monroe's voice announced shipwide. I immediately reached for Keiko to stabilize her and her unborn child. She still had hit her head off the bar but remained conscious.

"Keiko, are you and your child unharmed?" I asked through the now darkened and upturned Ten Forward.

"We're both alright Data. I'm dizzy though. I need to lie down. Help me, please?"

"Of course." I helped her to the floor and tapped my combadge. "Lieutenant Commander Data to sickbay." There was no reply. I tried once more but to no avail. I then called for Commander Riker. "Commander, I must find out if we are able to get Keiko and any of the other wounded to sickbay. She has hit her head, there may be signs of concussion. Please stay with her."

"Yes, go as quickly as you can and see if you can get to the bridge."

"Yes Sir."

I was running to each of the turbolifts surveying the damage that was done when the ship was hit. The emergency bulkheads had been activated in everyone of them. I then turned my attention to the service crawl ways but the outcome was the same.

As I was making my way to sickbay, I found a small team of security tending to wounded and trying to get through the heavily damaged section.

"Ensign Stevens" I called, recognizing him as part of security.

"Yes Sir." he turned to face me.

"Ensign, tell your team to take the wounded to Ten Forward. You will not be able to get to sickbay through here."

"Yes Sir" he replied.

I turned and made my way back to Commander Riker as I had completed the survey of this deck. My thoughts turned toward Emma and although I knew that she was with Geordi, I was still concerned for her wellbeing. I wished to be with her, but I could not. Even if I could, I still had my duty. As soon as I was able, I would go her.

I entered Ten Forward and saw Commander Riker kneeling over Keiko assuring her that we would get her to sickbay as soon as possible.

"Commander" I called.

"Report."

"I have surveyed all the turbolifts and service crawlways on this deck. Access to the Bridge has been completely severed by emergency bulkheads."

Lieutenant Worf had come to join the conversation and asked about sickbay.

"Heavy damage to section twenty three A has cut off access to Sickbay. I have ordered a security team to bring casualties here until further notice."

Commander Riker then spoke in a quiet voice so would not alarm the others in the room. "I think we should assume the worst, that everyone on the Bridge is dead. There's no one is in control of the ship."

"In that circumstance," I echoed his tone of voice, " re-establishing control should be our top priority."

"Agreed. Can we get to Engineering?"

"Yes, Sir. The most direct route is blocked, but I believe we can use a starboard service crawlway."

"Okay, you and I will try to get there. Mister Worf, this room is going to fill with wounded in a few minutes and they're going to need help. I want you to stay in charge here."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let's go." he told me and we left for the crawlway.

* * *

Emma's POV

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was dark, I looked around and saw Beverly running a tricorder over Geordi. Suddenly the lights came back on, thank goodness for emergency power. I tried to pick myself up off the ground but as soon as I went to move my left arm, I felt intense pain in my shoulder and cried out.

Beverly turned toward me.

"I'm okay Beverly, really." I heard Geordi say.

"Alright." she said and she walked toward me scanning me next.

"My shoulder really hurts." I told her as she helped me sit up. I was nearly in tears from the movement.

"It's dislocated." she sighed. "I can fix it," she turned back to Geordi and said, "I'm going to need your help."

"Sure Doc, what do you need me to do?"

"Come here." she told him as she took off her coat and fold it. "Emma, you're going to have to lay back down."

"Okay" I nodded and panted while trying not cry. Geordi helped me lay back down.

"Geordi, put your hand on her shoulder like this." She showed him. "Keep your hand here. Once I rotate and pull, you'll feel her shoulder go back to where it's supposed to be. Your job is to keep her from moving so that way the angle isn't off." She stretched my arm out to the side and put her jacket between my arm and my body. Then she sat at my side and put her foot where the jacket was.

"Emma, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt like hell. Ready?"

"No, I want Data!" I cried. I was in pain and scared.

"Emma," Geordi's calm voice grabbed my attention. "If we don't do this now, it could be worse later on. You'll see him as soon as possible. I know for a fact that he's counting on us to help you when he can't be here. So, please, let us help you."

I listened to Geordi's soothing voice of reason and nodded a yes.

"Okay" Beverly said. She pulled and turned my arm. I screamed. There was a loud pop.

"It's back in." Geordi announced to both of us. "You're gonna be okay Emma." he told me as he helped me sit back up.

"That fix is just the beginning. Once we get back to sickbay, we'll finish and that part won't hurt at all. I promise." Beverly reassured me while helping me stand.

We went to leave, but the door wouldn't open. Geordi input a command to the control panel next to the door. Still, it wouldn't open.

"Well, we're stuck." I stated the obvious.

"Time to get to work." Geordi told us. He opened the panel near the door and started following the wires until he found the problem area.

"Geordi, do you need a hand?" I asked.

"Emma, you might want to take it easy with that shoulder for now. Thanks for the offer though."

Beverly and I watched in silence until he called her over to give him a hand with shunt he made.

Dear Lord, please keep us safe and help us. In Jesus name, Amen. I prayed while they worked.

"Okay. Clear the power shunt." he told her.

"The shunt is cleared."

"Right. And bypass the flow current, and…" Nothing happened. "The computer still won't release the doors." he was growing impatient.

"Can we force them open?" Beverly asked as she stood back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, we can try. There's an emergency hand actuator." I said as I leaned against the wall.

I stood back up straight again and touched the wall. Alarmed, I called for Geordi.

"Yes?" he looked over at me from the hole in the wall he was working on.

"This wall is hot!"

Just as he was asking "where?" there was an explosion in the panel he was working on and he was knocked back off his feet.

"Geordi!" I yelled and Beverly was right beside him, scanning him with her tricorder.

"I'm all right, but I think we've got a new problem. One of the energy conduits must've ruptured and ignited the polyduranide inside the bulkhead. That's a plasma fire." he said motioning to the bright green flames licking up the side of the wall.

Since Beverly had her tricorder out, she began scanning it. "It's putting out a lot of radiation. We can't stay in here very long."

"We've got a bigger problem than that." I reminded them. "The quaratum in these containers is used in emergency thruster packs." I pointed behind me at the giant yellow containers with the hazard symbols on the sides. "Normally, it's fine, but when you expose quaratum to radiation, it explodes."

While Geordi and I brainstormed ways of putting out the fire, Beverly kept an eye on her tricorder while scanning the area.

"We can withstand this level of radiation for another three or four hours without any permanent damage but we'll need a few days of hyronalin treatments." she announced to us.

"That's better than exploding." I mumbled.

"Hey, we'll figure something out." Geordi reassured me. "What are the radiation levels in the quaratum?" he asked Beverly.

"They're at eighty three rads and rising at a rate of about four rads per minute."

"That stuff gets unstable at around three hundred and fifty rads. I still haven't been able to get any power to this transporter."

Geordi, the calm voice of reason was obviously becoming frustrated with each minute we were in danger.

Beverly looked up from the area she'd been scanning and said, "The radiation levels is about twenty percent lower at this end of the bay. Let's move the containers over to here."

"That's a good idea. It should buy us some time." he started sounding hopeful.

"Sir, I'd like to help." I stated. I was feeling kind of useless and a bit stir crazy.

" You know we're going to have to do this by hand. With all the radiation floating around in here we can't trust the antigrav units."

"I understand, but I still have one good arm and I want to put it to use in any way possible." I told him.

"Alright, but I don't want you using that left arm Emma."

"I can do that." I assured him as much as myself.

The barrels were a lot heavier than they looked and moving all 30 of them by hand was exhausting for someone with two good arms. I ended up having to use my bad arm more than a few times just to keep the barrels I was moving balanced.

"The levels are still rising." Beverly said after she checked her tricorder for the millionth time. "There must be some way to put that fire out."

"The energy's being fed by the ship's internal power grid and we can't even get near that. The only way to stop it would be to eliminate its supply of oxygen." Geordi told her.

Then, it came to me. "I've got an idea. It's kind of crazy, but it might work."

" Okay Emma, what is it?" he asked me.

I took a breath. I wasn't sure that this was going to work, but we had to try something or we were going to blow up no matter what. "Okay. We open the external door. That would depressurise the cargo bay and suck all of those containers out into space. At the same time, the lack of oxygen should put out the plasma fire." I stood with my right arm cradling my left. The pain wasn't as bad, but it was still there.

"What about us?" Beverly asked.

I was at a loss for words. How had I not thought about that part?

Thinking quickly, I said"We just need to find something in here to hold onto while the air is evacuating. Then, we close the door, repressurise the bay. What do you think, Geordi?"

"I think it's worth a shot, but like you said, we need something to hold onto."

We all searched around the bay for something, anything, that could withstand that kind of pull.

"What about this?" Beverly questioned walking up to a ladder next to a control station.

"Yeah, that ought to do it." Geordi approved after making sure the ladder was solidly in place.

"Okay" Beverly was using the calmest voice she had. "There are some things you should know about before we actually do this." Just that one sentence had my anxiety levels rising. "Once the air is vented, the first thing you'll feel is extreme pressure in your lungs. You have to resist the temptation to exhale. Next, our hands and feet will get cold, then numb, and some of the capillaries on exposed sections of the skin may burst."

"Oh great." I commented with as much sarcasm as possible.

"We will have about fifteen seconds of useful consciousness, then about ten seconds of extreme disorientation, then we pass out." she continued.

"Once the air is evacuated, one of us is going to need to get to that panel to repressurise the bay." Geordi pointed to a panel clear on the other side of the room.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Nothing is ever easy. I thought to myself.

"We're ready. Are you okay?" Geordi's calm voice was back.

Although Beverly said she was, I was in the middle of trying to calm myself. I took two slow deep breaths. "Let's do this."

Beverly grips the ladder on my left side and Geordi is on my right. I hold on in the middle as best I can. With one touch on the control center pad, Geordi opens the outer door.

 _Please Lord, don't let us be sucked out. Please Lord, don't let us die. Keep Data safe."_ I prayed earnestly again and again while I heard the barrels flying out the door behind me. Suddenly I could feel my grip slipping. Stupid injured arm! I was sliding and before my feet were able to fly out from under me, Geordi caught me. I thought my arm was going to pulled out of socket again. I wanted to scream but I was crying instead. Geordi had been watching for the fire to extinguish and as soon as it did and the barrels were out, Geordi closed the doors.

Then it was a disoriented dash to get the air back in the bay. The three of us took off but Geordi didn't even make it halfway across the room before he passed out. Beverly was right behind me but she was the next to go down. It was up to me. If I didn't make it to that pannel, we would suffocate. I could feel myself blacking out. I was almost there, just two more steps and a push of a green button and…

As the air rushed back into the room I gasped and coughed and looked back at my fallen friends who were coughing and gasping just as hard. I'm not sure how long it was that we slept, but when we did wake up, a security team was working to get the door open from the other side. Geordi came to help Beverly and me up off the floor and we just sat and waited until the team was through.

After we were in sickbay being treated for the radiation, Lieutenant Worf asked if he could speak with Geordi and Beverly in her office. A few minutes later there were back out and Beverly came over to me. I just knew something was wrong. I could see it in her face, in the way she walked, I just knew something happened to Data and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Beverly?" I asked trying to hold back tears. "He's not dead is he? He can't be dead. We just got engaged last night. Please tell me he's not dead, Beverly." I begged her.

"No, Emma. He's not dead, his body was badly melted, but Geordi and I will be able to repair him. He's going to be coming in on a stretcher and you can stay with him if you want to. There is one other thing you need to know…" she said as the doors opened and I saw medical staff push the stretcher with my fiance on it toward a private room. Just as she said, there was a huge black hole in the middle of his chest, but what I saw next made me panic.

"Where is his head Beverly?! Where is he?"

"I am here." came the voice I was longing to hear.

I turned and saw Will carrying Data's head.

"Will, would you mind if I talked with Data alone for a moment?" my eyes were pleading for just a few minutes.

"Alright, you two can talk while we get things set up." I followed him to Beverly's office where he placed Data's head on her desk. I sat in a chair across from him.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Someone will come get both of you when we're ready."

I nodded and he turned and left.

I turned my attention back to Data. "Data, are you…" I wasn't sure how to ask him. "I mean, obviously your body is incredibly damaged, but are you alright?"

"My memory core and neural nets are self-contained and are still fully operational. There is no reason for you to worry Emma."

"No reason for me to worry? Data, you were fried and melted! How could I not be worried?"

"My positronic brain has several layers of shielding to protect me from power surges. Geordi and Beverly are able to repair my body. I wish to assure you, but as I can not hold your hand or hug you at the moment, all I can give you is my word. Will you stay with me while I am repaired?"

"Of course I'll stay Data. You didn't even have to ask. Gosh, I wish I could hold you right now." I looked at the ceiling willing the tears not to escape from the corners of my eyes.

"Data, Emma it's time." Geordi poked his head in through the door.

Oh, jeez Geordi, ow! You scared me!" I had jumped and my shoulder twinged.

"Emma, are you alright?" Data asked with concern on his face.

"When the ship was initially hit, I was tossed across the cargo bay. When I woke up, my left shoulder was out of socket. Beverly and Geordi had to pop it back in for me. Beverly finished making sure that everything was healing correctly once we got to sickbay. It still hurts a little if I make sudden movements."

"I am pleased you were not more seriously injured. Thank you, Geordi for being of help when I could not."

"Of course, Data." he said as he walked over to pick up Data's head. "You're my best friend and Emma's not only under my command, but she's your girlfriend."

"Our status had changed, Geordi. Emma is my fiance." he explained while we headed for the room where his body was.

"Congratulations Data!"

"Thank you Geordi."

"So, Emma, when's the wedding?" Geordi smiled playfully.

"That's a good question. Since we just got engaged last night, we didn't exactly have a chance to discuss it." I returned the smile.

"Emma," Data's voice grabbed my attention again. "While Geordi and Beverly are repairing me, I will not be able to talk with you as I will be running constant self-diagnostics."

"I understand, Data. I'll be here throughout the whole process. Gosh that's a lot of damage. After you are completely repaired, I expect you'll tell me exactly how you got like this." I gestured to the giant black mess in his chest.

"Yes, dearest." he replied as Geordi put his head back on his shoulders.

Hours into his repair, I had sat in a chair sometimes holding his hand but always listening and learning what I could about the man I was going to marry. I was thankful for the tickets I got him. I would definitely be attending that conference with him. I needed to know more so that if I were ever put in a situation like this and I was the only one around, I could care for him. Around 0200 hours I started nodding off and scaring myself awake.

"Emma, there's a couch in my office, why don't you go take a nap?" Beverly suggested.

"I promised I would be here." I said sleepily slurring my words.

 _"Emma, go get some sleep. If anything happens, we'll come get you. I don't want to have to make that an order." Geordi insisted._

 _"Data, are you okay if I sleep a little?"_

 _"Yes Emma. You will not break your promise. I know you are nearby, so do not worry."_

 _"Okay Data. I love you."_

 _"I love you as well, dearest."_

 _"Data, are you sure you're alright?" I started to panic._

 _"I do not… I do not.."_

 _"Geordi? What's going on? What's wrong with him?"_

"Data!" I was awake now and I had three pairs of eyes on me. My haggard breathing eased and my heart rate slowed.

"I am here Emma. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream."

"Dearest, you may sleep. We are almost finished and I will come wake you when everything is completed."

"As long as you're sure." I timidly questioned.

"Yes. Please sleep." he assured me.

"Okay, I'll be in Beverly's office. I love you."

"I care for you."

I left him in the care of our friends and headed to Beverly's office. There was already a blanket and pillow on one end of the sofa. She must have to sleep here sometimes to watch patients, why else would those be here? I sat in the middle of the blue cushions and pulled the quilt over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

"Thank you Dr. Crusher. Thank you Geordi. I will go and wake Emma now."

"You're welcome Data. Congratulations on your engagement by the way." Beverly smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

I walked into Dr. Crusher's office and gazed at Emma's sleeping form. She was lying on her right and holding her left arm. Normally to wake her I would call her name and gently shake her shoulder. I am unwilling to shake her due to her healing injury. I have another idea I would like to try. I reach out to softly caress her face. "Emma." I whisper. I bend down and place a chaste kiss to her cheek and she stirs lightly. "Emma" I call again.

Unexpectedly, she reaches toward my face and kisses me. She sighs and mumbles, "My Data." and falls back to sleep. I stand back up and contemplate carrying her back to my home. Carefully, I bend and slide my arms under her knees and support her back. Her head is resting against my shoulder. I walk out of the office only to be stopped by Dr. Crusher asking if Emma is alright.

"The only thing that is wrong is that she is exhausted. I will take her home."

"Would you like me to get you a over chair?"

"No, thank you. I am able to carry her."

I left with my fiance in my arms. While walking toward the lift she snuggled her head into the shoulder of my uniform and knowing she is content puts me in a state of ease. Once back in my quarters I placed her on the bed and cover her with a newly replicated blanket. Although I have called for Spot to come and eat her food, she has decided to make herself comfortable next to Emma.

There in the amber glow, a porcelain skinned woman with hair the color of fire rests her head among the black blankets. This, I decide, is an image worth painting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to NaginiFay and Fringedweller33. You both are awesome! Thank you for the encouragement!**

 **It's been a long time since I last added a new chapter, so here is chapter 12.**

I woke up in Data's bed with Spot sleeping on my back. "Spot, I know you're comfy, but I need to get up." I whispered to her. I tried to wiggle just enough to get her to off, but she decided to latch her claws into my skin instead. "Ow Spot! Get your claws out of my back. Data, are you here? I need a little help please."

"Yes, Emma. I am here." He walked through the bedroom door and carefully lifted the tabby off me.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Did you require anything else, Emma?"

"Yes, a kiss." I sat up, grinned, and puckered my lips in anticipation. Data bent to kiss me and wished me a good morning.

"Good morning, my love. I will be right back." I ran to the restroom. When I came back out, I made my way to the sitting area where Data had replicated some coffee and a bagel with peanut butter for me. "Data, you're the best." I told him as I sat and sipped my coffee beside him on the couch. "Data?"

"Yes Emma?"

"When do you have to be on the bridge?"

"My shift begins at 10 hundred hours." He must have known why I was asking because he added, "We have one hour and 47 minutes to talk about what happened yesterday, if you like."

"I would like to talk about what happened yesterday. Are you alright?"

"I am functioning within normal parameters."

"That's good to know. Data, how did you get that hole in your chest?" I questioned with concern still written all over my face.

Data paused for a moment before he began telling me the story of the events that led up to him being all burnt and melted.

"Assuming that everyone on the bridge was dead, Commander Riker and I knew it was imperative that we regain control of the ship. To do so, we needed to get to engineering. The halls were blocked and the lifts were not in operation. This led us to our only option of using the maintenance crawlway. While in the crawlway there was a coolant leak we had to close the bulkhead behind us. We became trapped when we came across an energy barrier ahead of us. The only way to continue on to engineering was to find a nonconductive material to break the circuit..."

"You used your body?!" I couldn't listen to anymore, I wasn't angry at him exactly.

"Emma, it was the only way for us to get to engineering. If we had not, the ship would have exploded. I do not understand why you are upset."

"Data, were you 100% certain you would've been fine?"

"There was a probability of 96.43% that my positronic net would remain undamaged. I still fail to understand why you are upset."

"Data, that means there was a 3.57% chance that you were wrong. I understand that you were doing your job and that there is always the possibility of loss of life out here in space," I paused and took a deep calming breath. "Data I love you. When I agreed to marry you, I agreed to a change in priorities. My first priority is to God. Data, you are my second priority. This ship and the people on it are my third priority. I love you and that means I am always concerned for your well being." I was in tears at this point. "For me to lose you…"

Data got off the couch and knelt in front of me. "Emma," he called to me calmly, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You have not lost me. I am right here. Look at me. Do you feel my hands on your shoulders?" I nodded and he wrapped me in a hug. "Can you hear my internal systems functioning? Emma, I am here and I am operating normally. Please do not cry anymore. I do not prefer to see you so sad." He expressed while running his long fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me.

I had calmed considerably after a few moments. "Data, I'm sorry you have to put up with my outbursts."

"Emma, do not concern yourself with that. When I decided I wanted to marry you, I wanted to marry _all_ of you not only certain aspects of you."

I smiled and eased myself away to look at him. There was still one thing that had been concerning me since being in that cave when the crystalline entity appeared. "The one thing that worries me the most, Data. is not that you'll die, but it's what would happen to your soul after you die."

"Emma, I do not know if I have a soul."

"But what if you do? You have independent thought, you are able to make your own choices. Data, you are a person. I believe that you do have a soul because of these aspects."

"Emma, I am just an android. That is all I will ever be. When I am destroyed, I will cease to be."

"I wish that you would understand how much more you are than 'just an android'. You have brought me out of a world where I was scared of everything. You have helped me become braver. You have given me the courage and the desire to better myself. You have brought excitement and passion to my life. How can you be 'just' anything when you have been all this to me and more?" I was hoping that he would understand.

"If you truly believe that I have a soul, then there is one thing for me to do. According to your beliefs, we are currently 'unequally yoked.' I have studied your beliefs and I still have many questions but I believe that the God of the universe does exist."

"When did you come to this conclusion?" I was incredibly curious and extremely thankful at the same time.

"I had prayed to your God when you lost your memory. There was nothing I could do, so I tried praying. I believe your God restored your memories. If a deity can do that, is there anything your God can not do?"

I smiled and sang, "My God is so great, so strong and so mighty. There's nothing my God cannot do."

"The mountains are His, the rivers are His, the stars are his handy work too." Data finished the ancient children's song. "Then, according to the words found in the book of Ruth chapter one verse sixteen, 'Wherever you go, I will go; wherever you live, I will live. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God.' Emma, I wish to be baptized."

I was so ecstatic I tackled him in a hug, of course he barely moved, but he held me all the same.

"I would not try that again if I were you. My skeletal structure.."

I interrupted him by capturing his lips with my own. All in all, it was a good morning. Data had to get ready for his shift and so did I. Before I left to go back to my room I suggested that we meet to talk wedding stuff after his shift was over. He agreed, and gave me a kiss before I left for my own quarters.

While pulling off my clothes from yesterday, I moved the wrong way and pain shot up through my recently injured shoulder. _Great_ I thought, _I really don't need this right now._ I got in the shower, washed, got out, and carefully got dressed. I brushed my teeth and hair with my good arm and just stared at myself wondering how I was going to fix my hair. _Time to get creative._ I decided to try flipping my hair upside down and gathering it up into a ponytail. It sort of worked. My hair had lumps and bumps all through it, but what else was I going to do? I had to meet regulation but my arm still hurt. I decided to stop by Sickbay to see if Beverly could give me some pain meds.

The door swooshed open to sickbay and I saw Miles and Keiko walking out with a tiny bundle in her arms. I stopped and said hello. They introduced me to their new daughter, Molly. They asked if I would like to hold her, but I said 'no'. I felt an overwhelming mix of both positive and negative emotion crash over me. I used my injured shoulder as an excuse as to why I declined.

"Beverly, are you here?" I called after saying goodbyes to the O'briens.

"Hi, Emma. How's your shoulder?" she greeted me walking through her office door.

"It still hurts to put my arm over my head. I was wondering if I could get something for the pain?"

"Sure" she said and went to get a hypospray. "Did you get to see the new addition to the O'brien family?"

"Yes, she is a beautiful little girl." I winced as she pressed the hypo to my arm. "Do you think that Deanna would be available?"

"I'm not sure, I can ask her if you'd like me to. Is everything alright?"

"I've just been on an emotional rollercoaster since yesterday. I thought she could help me process everything."

Beverly sent a message to Deanna and was sent back a quick reply saying that she had a meeting with the senior staff but then would be able to meet with me after. I told her that would be fine and that I had to get to engineering. I thanked her for her help and left sickbay.

Data's POV

"All senior staff report to conference room one." Captain Picard called out. I followed him out of the ready room where we had been talking and we made our way across the hall to the conference room where everyone had gathered.

Once everyone was present and seated, Captain Picard began, "It has come to my attention that in light of recent events, we will be hoisting the sails yet again." Everyone, including myself, smiled at this. "Have the proper attire and be ready to set sail at 17 hundred hours."

"Captain, I would be honored to deliver the message." I informed him.

"Make it so, Mr. Data."

Emma's POV

"Deanna, so much has happened since I last saw you." I was biting at my lip and fighting the urge to pace her office.

"Why not start from the beginning?" she suggested.

I exhaled loudly and told her everything that had happened to me and Data since Christmas Eve.

"Congratulations on your engagement Emma!" She was beaming from ear to ear with the news.

"Thank you. I still need to talk with Data about wedding preparations. I feel like that is going to take forever!"

"Planning a wedding is a lot of work. I'll be here if you need me. I get a feeling that this isn't everything though." she relaxed her posture and her body language suggested that she was ready to receive what I had to dish out.

"Deanna, you know about my son, David." I waited for her to nod. "Well, I met Keiko's daughter today. Molly is a beautiful little girl and I'm so glad that she's healthy after what we all went through yesterday. I would never want a parent to experience what Data and I had experienced with our children." I looked at my hands and I began to drown in my guilt.

"Emma, whatever it is, you can tell me."

I nodded, "I feel so guilty for being angry that in spite of everything that happened yesterday, Molly is fine but I feel relieved at the same time. Am I wrong to feel like this? Deanna, why would I even think something like that? It's horrible. Am I a terrible person for being...oh what's the word…?"

"Jealous?" she provided and I shook my head yes. "No, I don't think you're a terrible person. I think what you're feeling is very natural. The heart of a bereaved parent never fully heals."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." I commented.

"I am. I had a son too. His name was Ian."

"Oh, Deanna, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I reached across the couch and hugged her. Knowing that I was talking with another bereaved parent did help some.

"It's alright. Just know that you're not alone and that what you're feeling is completely normal." she comforted me.

 _Commander Data to Counselor Troi_

"Troi here." she answered.

 _Counselor, is Ensign Young with you?_

"Yes, she is." she smiled.

 _Please have her go back to her quarters when you are finished._

"Of course. Oh, and Data, congratulations on your engagement."

 _Thank you Counselor. Data out._

Deanna shifted her body back towards me. "Well, I think it would be best if you go back to your quarters for now. Rest and relax save the wedding planning for when you and Data have time to talk." She gave me hug. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks for everything Deanna."

"You're very welcome Emma."

Data's POV

I was standing outside Emma's quarters dressed to set sail when she strolled up to me and observed my attire and the garments I held.

"Data, what's that?"

"May we talk inside?" I asked, not wanting to give her the good news just yet.

"Okay?" she said suspiciously as she proceeded to open her door.

Emma led the way to the sitting area and proceeded to relax on the couch. I handed her the clothes I had been carrying. "Emma, do you know what these garments are?"

"They look like clothes from the 19th century." She turned them over in her hands and studied them. "Are we going to be playing pirates on the holodeck?" She smiled at me teasingly.

"You are correct, these are garments fashioned in the 19th century style; however these were traditionally worn under a naval officer's uniform. We will not be 'playing pirates' but you do have orders from Captain Picard to wear these garments and I am to shackle and blindfold you."

"Alright, but what kind of trouble am I in?" Her entire body drew away from me.

"You are in no trouble, there is a surprise waiting for you." I placed my hand on hers and felt her ease at my touch.

The holodeck has been programmed to feature a representation of the 1831 schooner, the USS Enterprise. I brought Emma aboard just as ordered and placed her in the ship's brig.

"You will wait here until ordered otherwise." I told her as I took off her blindfold.

"Yes, Sir." she replied. I gave her her favorite half smile and walked away. Half an hour later, I returned and opened the cell door.

"Ensign Young, you are to be brought above deck in a moment. There is a question you must answer and a task you must attempt to complete."

"Yes, Sir. I will do my best."

"Emma, I believe you will." As I was leaning to kiss my fiance, I heard Commander Riker yell,

"Bring out the prisoner!" followed by drum roll.

"It is time." I instructed her and I took hold of her arm and brought her above deck.

Emma's POV

Data brought me above deck and I was blinded momentarily by the sun programmed to be directly overhead. The waves gently rocked the ship but my balance was still affected. Data continued to brace me so I wouldn't topple over. I then heard Captain Picard's voice coming from ahead of me some distance away. All of the senior staff were there dressed in naval officer's uniforms.

"Mss. Young I always knew this day would come. Are you prepared to face the charges?"

Counselor Troi was suddenly at my side and I was briefly distracted by her. She seemed to come from nowhere. "Answer him!" She ordered.

"I am prepared." I told him firmly. A cloud had then passed overhead and covered the sun. I could see better where the Captain was. Standing above me on the main deck along with Commander Riker who proceeded to unroll a scroll.

"We the officers of the USS Enterprise, being of sound mind and judgement hereby bring the following charges against Ensign Young. One, that she did knowingly and willfully perform above and beyond the call of duty on countless occasions. Two, most seriously that she has earned the admiration and respect of the entire crew."

Upon hearing this, I tried my hardest not to smile and to stand at attention.

The Captain addressed me next. "Miss. Young I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant. With all the rights and privileges thereto. May God have mercy on your soul."

As the Captain finished talking to me, Geordi unlocked my shackles and then everyone aboard was whooping and hollering.

"Congratulations Miss. Young!" called Captain Picard over the noise.

"Thank you Sir!" I called back.

I thought there was a task I had to complete and I began to turn towards Data to ask, but then I heard Commander Riker yell out,

"Extend the plank!"

Data brought me to the gangplank and whispered "This is the task you must complete."

 _I have to walk the plank?_ _Well, with as wobbly as I am going to end up falling overboard anyway. No big deal._ I thought as I stepped onto the board.

"Lower the badge of office!" Riker commanded. Then a two-cornered hat was lowered on a hook, rope, and pulley. _So much for this being an easy task They purposefully left it way out of reach._ I jumped and reached and my fingers brushed the edge of the hat. When I landed my legs gave way beneath me and the next thing I knew, I was falling.

After I had been retrieved from the ice cold water, I was given a blanket and the two cornered hat, we all left the holodeck. The bridge officers left one after another but not before they gave me hugs and congratulated me personally on my promotion. Tomorrow morning at 0800 I would be officially recognized with all the pomp and circumstance as Lieutenant Young. Tonight, was as Data had said, a surprise.

"Emma," Will said before he left for the evening, "Don't worry about getting the hat, no one has ever made it before. Have a good night and congratulations Lieutenant Young." he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Commander. Good night, sir."

Data was the only one left and he walked me back to my room.

"Data, I'm going to shower. Would you stay so we can talk about our wedding?" I asked him once we were inside.

"Of course. As you have not yet had dinner, would you like me to replicate something for you?"

"Data, that would be lovely." I turned back and smiled at him when I was half way through the bathroom door.

I found two bowls of vegetarian vegetable soup and my fiance waiting at the dining table for me when I returned from my shower. I kissed him and thanked him before I sat down. Data then did something that I didn't expect him to do. He took my hand, closed his eyes, and bowed his head and I followed suit.

"God, creator of the universe and everything within it. Thank you for this food and thank you for giving me Emma. Please continue to be present in our lives and I ask that you protect our ship and her crew. In Jesus' name, Amen."

Then he released my hand and I looked up at him and blinked. "You may eat." He said and he began to eat.

I just smiled at him, "I love you, Data."

"I care deeply for you, Emma. Please, eat." He said and gestured toward my bowl. I laughed, shook my head, and picked up my spoon.

After dinner we reconvened on the couch and I had brought a PADD with a blank document pulled up ready to begin making notes on how we wanted the wedding ceremony to go. After much discussion, we decided on the wedding party, officiant, location, music, and food. The great thing about getting married on a star ship is that a lot of the decisions that need to be made are pretty much already done. The only thing we had to do was ask those who we wanted to be in our wedding. There were two things that we decided we wanted to have happen before we tied the knot. We decided that premarital counseling would be beneficial and Data wanted to be baptized.

"Data, what time is it?" I asked suddenly having an idea.

"It is 2037 hours." he replied.

"Perfect. Data, how about you get baptized tonight?" I smiled at him. "It doesn't take long at all and there doesn't have to be anything other than a baptismal, you, me , and our friends. I'm sure if we called them, they would come back to the holodeck. What do you think?"

"I find that to be agreeable." So not more than 20 minutes after, we were back in holodeck one. This time, Data was wearing a full bodied wetsuit and white baptism gown over top. There was a program already created for baptisms. We walked in the room and I turned to face Data.

"After everyone gets here, I will ask you some questions and ask you to give your statement of faith. After that, you get into the baptismal and I'll baptize you." I explained.

Data nodded in understanding. Geordi and Beverly were the first to arrive. We talked while we waited and soon after, Will, Deanna, Worf, and even Captain Picard came. They all stood in a semi-circle in front of Data, me, and the baptismal.

"After months of discussion and careful consideration, Data has decided to take a huge step in his humanity tonight. Data has chosen to become a Christian. He wishes to be baptized and he wanted all of you to be witnesses. You are his close friends, respected peers, and authority figures. I know that he believes that you will always try to help him do his best in life. So, with that being said," I turned to address Data now. "Data, do you believe that Jesus is the Christ, the son of the living God of the universe?"

"I do believe this to be true."

"Data, do you believe that Jesus died to save you from your sins and the consequences of those sins?"

"I do."

"Then, Data, I would like you to repeat after me the confession of faith." I paused to wait for his acknowledgement. Once he nodded, I began again. "I believe that Jesus is the Christ, the son of the living God and I accept Him as my Lord and Savior."

Data repeated his confession of faith and climbed into the baptismal and sat down. I was thankful for this style of baptismal. It would make lowering him and bringing him up out of the water much easier for me. He also weighed a lot more than he looked thanks to the skeletal structure his father gave him. So effectively, he had to let me baptize him. If Data didn't want to be moved in any way, he wouldn't budge and no one could force him.

I stood behind the baptismal now and showed Data how to hold his nose so I could hold onto his wrist.

"Data, upon your confession of faith, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit for the forgiveness of your sins and to receive the gift of the Holy Spirit" I lowered him into the water and raised him up again. "Congratulations Data, and welcome to the biggest family, you'll ever know." I hugged him and he climbed out of the baptismal. I began to sing, "Now he belongs to Jesus. Jesus belongs to him. Not for the years of time alone, but for eternity."

Once again wet hugs were given, but this time the hugs and congratulations were given to Data. Once everyone was gone, Data went to the simulated changing room and he came back out with his uniform on and his wet clothes in a bag. He made his way toward me and dropped the bag by his feet. He wrapped me in a hug and whispered, "Thank you Emma."

"You're welcome Data."

"Emma, I wish for you to know what this means to me. I do not know how long I will be active. We have talked about the possibility of my lifespan outlasting yours. Now I believe that after my time with Starfleet is over and your have gone home to be with Jesus, David, and Lal. I will still have a purpose and I will be with you again one day. Emma, you are so dear to me. Thank you for bringing me into this family."

"Data, I…" I couldn't say anything more because I was suddenly caught up in a kiss. We shared many kisses in the holodeck that night before we walked arm in arm back to my quarters. There was one last kiss good night and he left for his own home.

Before I fell asleep that night I thanked God once again for Data and how wonderful he has been to me. The one thing that I asked God for was that He would give Data an emotion chip.


	13. Note from RE Carmine

**Hello everyone! Sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I'm working on chapter 13 at the moment. Things with work and life had to come first for a while so the story had to take a backseat for a bit. Please forgive me? I hope to upload chapter 13 before the end of May. Data and Emma's wedding is almost here!**


	14. Chapter 13

I was stretched out on Data's couch reading while he was working at his desk. We were both off duty and I wanted to spend some quiet time with Data for a while. I had been bouncing an idea around in my head. I got the idea from the book I was reading but I wasn't sure if it would work out or not.

"Data?" I looked over and called to him inquisitively.

"Yes Emma?"

"I've been thinking."

"I am pleased to know your frontal lobe is functioning properly." he replied with a slight upturn of his lips.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I think my orneriness is rubbing off on you." I put my hand up to stop him from speaking. "You already know what I mean when I say that." I got off the couch and sauntered my way over to him. I stood behind him while he was sitting in his chair, hugged him, and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"What have you been thinking about dearest?" he asked while gently placing his hands over mine.

"Data, I have been reading the most romantic book. There are some parts of it that even make me blush."

"May I ask what book it is that has caused you to blush?"

"It's the Song of Solomon." I answered while placing kisses on his cheek and neck.

"The Song of Solomon. Historically, a controversial book in the Old Testament. Jews would not allow men under the age of 30 to read this book unless they were married, due to its description of…"

I had to stop him, "Yes, Data. That's the part that makes me blush. The more I read this book though, the more it seems like a dramatization. I know you've been in Beverly's plays before and I know you've been interested in method acting. What do you think about recreating this book just for us?"

Data paused for a moment and then turned his head to look at me. "That would be acceptable, however, I insist we be married before the first performance."

"I agree completely." I said with a smile and then left a trail of kisses on his opposite cheek and down his neck.

* * *

"Come in Data, Emma. Have a seat." Deanna motioned for us both to have a seat on her couch while she went toward the replicator. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"A hot chai tea would be wonderful. Data would you like anything?" I asked turning to him.

"No, thank you." he replied to both of us.

Deanna ordered my chai and her hot chocolate then handed me my drink before she sat down.

"So, I want to start off by saying 'congratulations' again to both of you."

"Thank you Counselor." Data replied while I answered with a "Thanks Deanna."

"You're both very welcome. Now, normally couples who've gotten married on the Enterprise before haven't come to me for premarital counseling. I think you both are doing a great thing by coming to me though because married life aboard a starship is very different than planet life. I think I'm going to skip over the getting to know you part and just ask you, why do want to get married?" Deanna asked calmly and took a sip of her cocoa.

"Well," I began, "Data has been there for me through thick and thin. He is a protector and a provider. He always has my well being in mind and I know that my life has been so much better with him than with out. I love him. I want to support him through everything in his life." I answered hoping that this is what she was getting at.

"I understand. Data, why do you want to marry Emma?" she inquired.

"Emma has become an integral part of my neural net. Her presence is expected so often that if she were not there, I would be running self diagnostics to determine if there were some malfunction. I believe that with each passing day, she has helped me become a little more human."

"Life would not be the same without her." Deanna restated.

"Indeed counselor." Data replied.

"There is a book I would like for both of you to read. It's called the _Five Love Languages._ For our next session, I would like you both to figure out what each other's love languages are and I would like for you to go on three dates."

"Wow, I didn't know that we would get homework in premarital counseling." I stated and drank the last of my chai. Deanna picked up her PADD that was sitting on the coffee table between us.

"Yes, getting homework during this type of counseling is quite normal. There are things that we're going to be talking about that you and Data might not have given much thought. The one thing you must do to make your marriage work is keep the lines of communication open. That is what you both are going to be practicing. Officers are sworn to secrecy so much that sometimes we forget how to be open and honest with others. Would next week at the same time work to meet again for both of you?"

"Data, that works for me. Will it work for you?" I asked him.

"As long as work permits, this time and day of the week will be acceptable." Data confirmed.

"Great! I've scheduled you in and I've sent a copy of the _Five Love Languages_ to your PADDs. I look forward to seeing you both next week." She said as we all stood and exchanged hugs. We were then ushered out the door and saw Lieutenant Barkley waiting outside her office. We said a brief hello to him and then went back to Data's quarters to work on our homework.

* * *

After weeks of discovering each other's goals for life, our love languages (Data's was quality time and mine was acts of service), going on as many dates as work would allow, we finally finished premarital counseling and the majority of the wedding planning. I still had to pick out a wedding gown and taste test wedding cake options. Today, I had plans with my matron of honor to finally pick out my wedding dress. I had narrowed it down to three out of the 10 terran style wedding gowns the replicator offered. I headed to the holodeck to "try" them on before I made a final decision.

"Thanks for coming with me, Beverly. This is such a hard decision!"

"It's no problem Emma. Thanks for asking me. I'm honored. So, how are you doing? Nervous?" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Nervous? Goodness no. It's going to take everything I have to not run down the aisle, say 'I do', and kiss him!" I laughed and she joined me.

"Well, I think that Data is very lucky to have you."

"Honestly, Bev, I'm the lucky one. Data has been the absolute best thing that has happened to me since David. He is like a breath of fresh air to me." I told her as I programmed the gowns into the computer and gave the command so I could try on the first one.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked as I spun around in the vintage inspired, white gown with an off the shoulder neckline.

"That one is amazing. Let me see the other two before you make your final decision."

"I really like this one." I said smiling from ear to ear. I tried the second one on anyway.

"Well?" I turned to her in the strapless mermaid style gown.

Beverly looked me over and thought a moment before she began to shake her head. "Nah, this one just doesn't say 'Emma's gown' to me."

"I think you're right. I think the only reason I chose this one was because I liked the merlot belt that went with it. It's so hard to walk in this dress anyway."

"So this one is out. Last one."

I smiled and tried the last one on. This one was an A-line, short sleeved gown with a sweetheart neckline. It had a chapel length train and was embroidered with gold flowers. I turned around and just smiled.

"Emma, you've got the look."

"The look?" I asked still grinning.

"Yes, the look. It's the look every bride gets when she finds her wedding dress. This is it."

"Beverly, when you're right, you're right. This one is my absolute favorite and it goes with the gold and merlot theme perfectly."

"Alright, let's go get it from the replicator and then go see Guinan about your cake."

"Perfect." I replied and off we went.

* * *

"Where's Guinan?" Beverly asked one of the bartenders when we got to Ten Forward.

"She had to step out for a moment but she told me to give you the cake samples you asked for." He said as he placed the three different cakes in front of us.

"Dr. Salar to Dr. Crusher."

"Crusher here."

"There have been injuries to the away team, we need you in sickbay."

"I'm on my way. Crusher out." Beverly turned her head toward me. "Sorry, I've gotta go. Enjoy the cake."

She stood and I smiled at her as she left. I saw Keiko with Molly just across the room and invited her to join me. She declined saying that she was waiting for Miles to get off duty so they could all have lunch together. So I was back to being on my own with three different cakes. I asked the bartender for a glass of merlot (synthohol of course). I sliced into a piece of red velvet and was just about to take a bite when Data walked in with Deanna and Miles. Before I could ask Data if he would like to join me, Miles yelled for everyone to get on the floor. Then Worf entered the room on the opposite end with a security team and told everyone the same thing and began firing at Data, Deanna, and Miles. I dropped everything and hit the floor.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

After control in the room was gained, a woman quietly approached me "Data, what's going on?"

"You were told to get on the floor!" I aimed my phaser and she backed away. Why didn't she follow instructions?

 _That is Emma Young_. _She is familiar to me._

I approached her and took her arm pulling her up.

"Data, you're hurting me. Why are you doing this?" The confusion on her face was clear.

 _Do not hurt her!_

I smiled, "I am sorry Emma. The Enterprise has been hijacked and you are being held hostage."

"What?!" came her surprised whisper. "Who's hijacked the Enterprise?"

 _Leave her alone!_

It was then that I realized what this generic lifeform had been trying to tell me. I smiled.

 _No! Do not!_

I pulled her to me and kissed her fully then answered her question. "Me." Her face changed to a look of terror and it made me laugh.

I turned back to address my companions. "Come over here." I led them to the bar where we could talk undisturbed. "They will try to take the ship back and to do that they will need to take us into custody. I believe they will try to use their transporters."

Our female companion then told us that they were going to try to 'get to know us'. Our identities needed to remain confidential. "No doubt they are looking for the Essex. I need my _First Officer, Mullen_ and my _Security Chief, Kelly_ working together to make sure everything goes according to plan."

We nodded in understanding and _Kelly_ went behind the bar to the computer to ensure that no one could enter or leave the room.

"You were correct. They're attempting to engage their transporters. But I know how to shut them down." he stated.

"Then do it." I told him and he began cutting off their signal.

"Take over here." _Kelly_ told me and I stepped up to the computer and began where he left off.

 _Shumar_ approached me "What are they doing now?"

"I can reverse the polarity of their forcefields to isolate this room" I answered.

"Good."

 _Kelly_ came back to us with something in his hand. "Their communicators." He said as he dropped them on the counter. "Now they will learn nothing but what we tell them."

A few moments later Picard's voice came over the comm asking us who we were, just as _Shumar_ said. "They will now attempt to negotiate for the safety and release of their people. Interesting. Under normal circumstances, I would be counselling the Captain at a time like this."

"And what would you tell him to do?" Kelly asked.

"I would help him find a way to secure our trust." came the response.

It was then that I saw the Klingon observing us. No doubt trying to figure out how to take back the room.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded to know. "You, Klingon. Attack me." The Klingon glanced at my phaser so I threw it to _Kelly_. "Are you afraid?"

"I have no fear of death." he told me.

"And I have no fear of killing you." I threatened. It was true though. Both myself and this generic life form had no fear whatsoever. I thought it interesting that I would actually have something in common with a robot.

 _I am an android and your intimidation towards him will not work._

'Stop it!' I internally commanded the machine while _Shumar_ told me to stop. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Picard's voice came back over the comm.

"Please respond, Ten Forward. Are there any members of my crew who require medical assistance?"

"We can discuss your wounded, but first you will move the ship." _Shumar_ instructed.

"Move it where?"

"You will change the ship's orbit to an inclination of eighty degrees south."

"Ten Forward, if you could be more specific about our intended destination, perhaps we could…"

"You have thirty seconds to change your heading or additional members of your crew will require medical attention." _Shumar_ instructed.

"Ten Forward, we are moving the ship as you requested."

I gazed out the window and slowly but surely we were moving in the correct direction. "He's telling the truth. Their heading has changed." I informed my companions.

"Now that we are moving the ship as you requested, I would like to know the nature of the injuries to the members of my crew."

"Five of your people have been injured." _Shumar_ told him.

"How serious is their condition?"

 _Shumar_ looked to the Klingon and told him to give the report, but he decided to give a little too much detail so I put a stop to that.

"Silence Klingon!" I ordered.

Picard's voice came over the comm again. "Ten Forward, you must release these people so they can receive proper medical attention."

I shook my head and _Shumar_ told him that we would release no one.

"If you release them, I will take their place." the captain replied.

 _Shumar_ looked as if it was a good idea, but then looked to me.

"I do not trust him. It may be a deception." I said.

"The crew values Picard's life above all others." _Shumar_ whispered to us. I reluctantly agreed.

"Captain, we agree to your proposal."

"Expect a medical team to accompany me." Picard explained.

"Acknowledged." _Shumar_ replied.

* * *

Emma's POV

* * *

I shifted closer to Keiko and Molly. Molly was so hungry she was crying.

"I know she's hungry, but I can't feed her right now." Keiko whispered to me.

"Don't you have a bottle?" I whispered back.

Keiko shook her head "No, I breastfeed her, but I forgot my wrap. Miles was supposed to bring it to lunch and there is no way I'm going to put her or myself in a vulnerable situation when we're already in danger."

Molly kept crying and Keiko kept trying to calm her, but was failing.

"Silence that child!" Data suddenly yelled at her.

I stood up and marched over to him. "I don't know who you think you are, but…"

"Sit back down now or I will make it so you won't be able to keep that vow of yours." he demanded.

 _What was this thing doing to Data?_ I eyed him but then turned back to Keiko who was begging Miles to let us go, who then blatantly refused. Just then Captain Picard walked in and I turned to Keiko, "You have to try to get out of here with those who need medical help." Keiko agreed and began to pass Molly to me so she could stand. I then gave Molly back to her and began to stand up too. I wanted to get them both out safely.

Suddenly, Data was right there, "Right, that is enough. You sit down!" he pointed at Keiko to sit. "You, come with me."

He grabbed my wrist and brought me over to a secluded corner of the room. "I had already warned you of what would happen if you stepped out of line again. Your mechanical sex toy insists that I am not to harm you. What harm can a kiss do?" He pinned me to the wall and I screamed.

"Oh leave her alone." Deanna or _Shumar_ rather, casually pulled him off me. I slid down the wall and cried. I couldn't stop thinking about the other times I had been assaulted. In the holodeck and in an alleyway. The darkness and the loneliness came crashing back all at once. But then I thought about Data, my Data. What was going on in his mind, his body, his soul? Would he ever be my Data again? I hated that thing inside of him. How in the universe can I get him back? I had no way to help him. _Dear Lord, I feel useless._ I prayed.

I heard Data demanding cooperation from Captain Picard. Then he walked over to me and grabbed me off the floor.

"You will cooperate or someone will die. Who shall it be? How about your lieutenant? Get another one." he instructed Miles who then demanded that Keiko go with him. Molly was given to another woman. "Pick one to die, Captain, or I kill them both." he demanded with phasers on both of us.

My heart began racing and my breathing was erratic. I had to calm myself down. If I was going to die, then I will die in peace and I will know that Keiko and Molly are safe. I was about to voice my thoughts to the Captain, but Data, or the thing in Data, grew impatient and turned his phaser toward him and advanced. In the next moment Deanna and Miles were convulsing on the ground surrounded by this turquoise light and two forms of energy left them.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw Data grab the captain by the throat and lift him in the air like he was nothing. "Tell them to stop or I kill everyone in this room, starting with you."

Captain Picard choked out the command to abort an attempt to free Data, Deanna, and Miles from their possessors. I turned and grabbed Keiko's hand and we went back to Molly.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

" _I can not allow you to continue to injure Captain Picard or any of his crew. You will leave Lieutenant Young, Mrs. O'Brien, and her child alone."_ I ordered the entity called Mullen.

"Am I? How are you going to stop me?"

" _There is no reason to disclose that information to you."_ I explained.

"Your woman seemed to not like me so much. I think I'll take her with us when we leave this forsaken ship. She just needs time to get used to me. After all, from your memory banks, I can see how she admires this body. Although I can't understand why, you walking bag of bolts."

"Bridge to Ten Forward." came a voice over the comm.

"Who is that?" Mullen demanded of me.

" _That is First Officer, Commander Riker."_ I informed him.

" Intense storm activity over the southern pole is making it virtually impossible for us to pick up any trace of the Essex."

"We are giving you the exact coordinates of our remains on board the wreck of the Essex." _Shumar_ insisted.

"Bridge to Ten Forward. Whatever's blocking our scanners will prevent the use of the transporters." came Riker's voice again.

"They're lying." _Kelly_ stated.

The Captain then explained that the transporters weren't working properly since they had arrived and that was why they had to use a shuttle to land on the planet.

Annoyed with the explanation, I informed him, "We must be able to use the transporters."

"Mister O'Brien was the only one who safely executed the return of the away team. He's the most qualified person on board to operate the transporters under these circumstances." Picard stated.

 _Shumar_ turned to _Kelly_ and asked if he could do it from here, but he wouldn't be able to and would have to use a transporter pad. Almost half an hour later with more arguing and negotiations being made, we were finally able to come to an arrangement.

Picard told Riker that we would be moving to cargo bay four where we would be able to transport. We were also told that we would have safe passage between here and there. Before we left, we were to have all transporter controls to be able to create our own access code.

"What about the weapons?" I reminded them.

 _Shumar_ looked up at me and stated simply,"We will each take a hostage for protection."

" _Leave her here."_

I smiled, nodded, and grabbed the red head. "You, woman, are with me." Surprisingly, she didn't struggle. What a pity. "You're being awfully cooperative." I sneered. All she did was look away from me. "You'll get used to me." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

"I will require assistance." _Kelly_ told me when we got to the cargo bay. I brought the woman beside me while I helped with the transport pad while Shumar and Picard talked. Moments later we were able to execute our plan and a column of energy was beamed onto the pad.

"You're quite right, Picard, it's not rest we seek. Only escape." _Shumar_ yelled over the noise of the energy beam.

"Escape?"

 _Shumar_ then told him who exactly he was dealing with. "We were brought to this moon over five centuries ago from a star system called Ux-Mal. We were separated from our bodies and left to drift in the storms. Once we almost escaped, on board the Essex, but that ship was incapable of eluding this moon's electromagnetic storms."

"Did you really think using their identities would gain our sympathy?" Picard demanded.

"It was a better approach than asking you to allow hundreds of condemned prisoners on board."

"Then this moon is a penal colony." the Captain reasoned.

"That's correct. But now we have your ship and your bodies to carry us home." _Shumar_ smiled at the souls floating in the energy field. Without warning, a new light was present on the transport pad, a containment field.

"No! Let them go or you will all die." _Shumar_ demanded.

"Your threats are meaningless now." Picard inform all of us.

"We are still in control of these three bodies. We will not let them go." _Kelly_ yelled at him.

"Are you prepared to sacrifice the lives of the others? They'll all die when the cargo bay hatch is blown." Picard stated as calm as ever.

This man was on my last nerve. "You'll die too, Picard."

The woman that had the screaming child spoke up. "I would die to save the life of my child."

The red head must have found her courage then too. "I would die happily knowing I would be with my son again." she plainly.

"Wow robot, your girl has issues." I thought to the artificial lifeform I inhabited.

" _You understand nothing and will not speak of her in that manner,"_

"If you each know the officers you inhabit, then you know they're equally ready to give their lives for this ship. Free them now and I will return you to the moon's surface." Picard stated calmly.

 _Shumar_ nodded, "I advise you, Picard, not to pass our way again."

* * *

Emma's POV

* * *

"Commander Data. Sir, can you hear me?" I called out to him for the 10th time. It had been over 2 hours since he had passed out and was brought to sick bay for Geordi to look over him. I hoped that he would wake up soon. I sighed and laid my head on his bed.

"We are in sickbay."

I raised my head and smiled. "That's right." I took his hand and he wrapped his fingers around mine but then let go. I was confused.

"I must run several self-diagnostics."

"Data, Geordi already ran all of the diagnostics while you were unconscious. You are functioning within established parameters."

Doctor Crusher came over to us. "Data, you're functioning normally. You can leave whenever you like. The Captain has given everyone involved in the incident the rest of the day off to recuperate. I'm sure that you and Emma have a lot to discuss."

"You are correct Doctor."

As all six of us left sick bay together, when Data turned to me and said, "Lieutenant, I must apologize for my inadvertent misconduct toward you."

"Sir, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do."

Data took my hand and slowed his pace until the others were quite far ahead. "Emma, we must talk about what transpired today. The Captain has already given us the rest of the day to recuperate. I would not like to have this conversation in the hall. May we go back to my quarters?"

"That would be alright with me, but …"

"Emma, please. Come talk with me."

I really didn't see a need for us to talk about what happened today. The things that he did weren't his fault. He was possessed by the spirit of a criminal. It was the criminal who was terrifying, not Data.

Walking through his door, I went to the couch and sat in the corner with my chin resting on my knees. "Data, this really isn't necessary. There's nothing to forgive you for." I insisted.

"Emma, I do not believe that to be true. Please let me explain why." he said as he took off his uniform jacket and placed it on the back of his desk chair.

His black undershirt fit quite nicely and I changed positions so that I had a better view and nodded for him to continue.

"While the spirit of the criminal inhabited me we conversed. You were mentioned several times and each time I tried to dissuade him from interacting with you. He soon realized that we were a couple and took advantage of my inabilities. If there were a way to stop him, Emma, I would have."

His tone was quiet when he spoke. It was when he was like this, that I felt he was becoming a little more human. "Data," I answered him, "I believe you. I will admit, I was terrified today. Yes, I was scared when that spirit in you threatened me and handled the Captain the way he did. The most terrifying thing to me though was what that criminal was doing to you. Was he hurting you? Would you ever be _my_ Data again? What would've happened if he never released you?"

"Emma, dearest, come here." Data held his arms open and I shifted to lay against his side and he gently held me. "Emma, if I can, I will always try to come back to you. If he had refused to release me, I would have found a way to rid him of me." Data then paused for a moment. "Emma?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you content being here with me?"

"Very much so. Why do you think I'm not?"

"Something you said earlier puzzles me. You had stated that you would die happily knowing you would be with David again. After we left sick bay, you called me 'Sir.' Even though we were with other senior staff, it was not a formal setting."

I sat up and faced him. "Data, I love you and I will love you for the rest of my days. Only God knows how many days I have left. That being said, many people fear death because they don't know what happens afterward. I believe that I will be reunited with my son after I die. I am excited for the day I can see David again, but I must wait until it's my time. During the time that I am waiting, I choose to spend my days, and soon, my nights with you." I took his face between my hands and gazed into his golden eyes. "Data, please understand that I love you and I won't leave you until God says it's my time to go. As far as me calling you 'Sir', I didn't even realize I had done it. I promise, Data, it wasn't you that I was scared of. It was you that I was scared for."

I kissed his lips and he gave me his half crooked smile which made me smile. I shifted again until I was straddling his lap. I continued administrating kisses and plunged my fingers into his thick dark hair. His arms snaked their way around my waist and up my back where he placed his hands on my shoulders effectively pinning me to him. I reached to pull his shirt off him and he willingly obliged. I took a moment to drink in what I saw.

Data, shirtless, was something to behold. His chest was broad and his shoulders were strong. His light golden skin was sparsely covered with hair that became thicker further down my eyes traveled. I reached out to touch him but held back.

"May I?"

"Of course."

I ran my hands over his chest and abdomen and behind his back up to his shoulder blades. I leaned back in to kiss him again. I didn't ever want to stop kissing him.

"Emma,"

"Umhm?"

"Your pupils are dilated and your heart beat is elevated. Are you aroused?"

I smiled at this. The first time I have ever seen him half way naked and he has to ask if I'm aroused?

"Yes."

"I must ask you to wait. We can not go any further." He gently unwrapped my arms from around him and sat up. I shifted to sit beside him and I kind of felt like I was in trouble. "Emma, I am pleased you find me physically attractive, but we made a promise to each other to remain celibate until our wedding night."

My head was in my hands. "You're right. I'm sorry. My hormones got the best of me and I got carried away. Waiting is so hard sometimes. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Emma. I also am looking forward to our first night together as husband and wife." Data got up and put his shirt back on and asked, "May I walk you home?" He offered me his arm.

"Of course." I said taking his arm. "One more week and you'll have yourself a wife."


	15. Chapter 14

**Rated: M**

It's finally here, everyone. It's my first time writing something like this, so I hope you like it.

* * *

"Emma, may I come in?"

"Of course, Data."

"It has been a long time since you have run this program. Are you alright, dearest?" he questioned me as he sat in the wooden rocking chair opposite mine. Holding the simulation of my son, I sighed and stroked his face.

"Data, our wedding is tomorrow morning. Brides should be excited about their wedding day. I am ecstatic to be marrying you tomorrow, but I wish…" I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"What is it that you wish?"

I bit my lips, "I wish that David was here for this day. I wish you could've met him. Data, what kind of a mother am I? We have these hopes and dreams of raising children together, but I couldn't keep my first child alive. How could you trust me with a child of our own?"

Data stood up and held his arms out and reached for David's simulation, "May I?"

I handed him to Data, feeling the weight lift from my arms. I hated that feeling. It reminded me that my baby had gone to Heaven before me. It reminded me that my son would never grow up, he would never know Data, he would never go to school, never find his first love. My son would never get to do any of those things, because I had failed him.

"I'm a failure." I sobbed.

He placed David back in his crib and pulled me up into an embrace. "You did not fail David. You did everything that was required of you as his mother. The death of David was not your fault. I also wish you could have met Lal. I believe you would have loved her in the way that I could not. One day, we will be ready to have or build a child together and we will be there for our child no matter the circumstance. We will be strong together. You are not a failure. You did not fail David. You have not failed me, and you have not failed this crew."

All of this he whispered to me while my tears ran dry. "Data, have I told you lately how wonderful you are?"

"You did not say 'wonderful', but yesterday at 1532 hours you said I was 'amazing.'" he blinked and smiled down at me.

I laughed a little, "Data, I believe that you are becoming a bit more human every day. You say you don't have emotions, but right now, what I see in your face is the emotion of concern. Thank you, my love."

"I am concerned for you always, but concern is not necessarily an emotion."

I paused, just waiting for what I thought would come next.

"What? No definition of the word or list of synonyms?" I smiled up at him. I could feel my orneriness returning.

"Do you wish for a definition or list of synonyms?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

I chuckled, "No, that's alright. Can we walk back to my room? All of my bridesmaids are throwing me a bachelorette party and I told them I would be ready for them to come over in about 10 minutes. Hopefully they'll let me go to sleep early, I want to look my best for the man I'm going to marry tomorrow."

"That would be acceptable. I must also prepare for matrimony at 10 hundred hours. I am looking forward to seeing my bride at her best."

Silently, we walked arm in arm back through the dim empty halls to the room that I would spend my very last night in. All of my possessions, except for the last minute items, had already been moved to Data's quarters. In just a matter of hours, I would be married to the man who had saved me countless times and who I fell deeper in love with every day. For the entire five minutes that it took to get to my room, I wore a grin the whole way.

Once in my room, I turned to my soon-to-be husband and kissed him. It was just meant to be a simple good night kiss, but then Data ran his hands down my sides to my waist and pulled me to him and deepened the kiss. My arms found their way around his neck and my hands plunged into his perfectly groomed hair. His lips parted to invite my tongue to dance with his. Surprisingly, he tasted sweet like pomegranate wine. I didn't know how long we were there. Time didn't matter. I didn't want to stop, but he broke the heated moment.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Wow, Data. You have been holding out on me."

"Emma, dearest, I have many courting and sexual programs available to me. I chose one aspect of one program I believed you would enjoy. Was that kiss satisfactory?"

I blinked several times. "That was way more than satisfactory." I took his hand placed it on my blush stained cheek. "Data, what do you feel, tangibly?"

"I feel your pores, your skin is smooth. Your temperature is elevated."

I guided his hand from my cheek to my neck. I loved the way his skin felt slightly cooler than my own. "What do you feel now?"

"Your heart rate is also elevated."

"It's all cause and effect." I explained. "But now that I know about this program, I want to know what else is in there."

"You will find out tomorrow night, darling. Your guests will be arriving in two minutes. Have an enjoyable evening. I will be waiting at the altar for you."

"Good night Data." This time I did just give him a good night kiss.

As he walked away I saw my bridesmaids coming for me, bottles of wine and and snacks in hand.

"Hi Beverly, come on in. Keiko, I didn't think you were coming. You were able to get someone to watch Molly for you?"

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss this for anything! Deanna told me that she would be coming later. She had a session to finish up."

"Okay, well, since I didn't do any of the planning, what do we have going on tonight?" I asked everyone.

"Well," Beverly started, "I know that were not as young and crazy as we used to be, but I've got things here for facials and Keiko brought the wine and snacks."

"Real wine, not that synthol stuff." Keiko chimed in.

"Should we wait for Deanna?" I voiced.

"Let's get everything out for the facials, she should be here soon."

"Sounds good to me, but I really don't want a hangover on my wedding day." I told them.

"Don't worry Emma, I've got a cure for just about everything." Beverly told me.

They both started to unpack everything for the facials when the door chimed. I went to answer and let Deanna in.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." she apologized. "Has the party started without me?"

"Not at all, we were just getting things going." I said as I welcomed her in.

My living space seemed so open now with all of my things gone. Thankfully I kept the larger furniture there instead of moving it elsewhere. Someone had turned on some music and we drank, ate, and talked.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

As I was arriving back at home, I met Geordi, Will, and Miles outside my door.

"Good evening. Might I ask why you are all congregating outside my quarters?"

"Data, tonight is the last night you are a bachelor. We've got a party planned and there is no way you are getting out of it." Will explained.

"I must feed Spot. I…"

"I already took care of Spot, well, I had Barkley feed her. She is picky about the people she likes." Geordi explained. "Now, come on. We're going to holodeck three."

I found it difficult to say 'no' to my friends, so I went with them.

"Might I ask what we will be doing at this party?"

Geordi turned back to me, "It's a mystery." he said with a smile.

"The game is afoot!"

* * *

Emma's POV

* * *

At 5:30 in the morning, I was awake. The others were still asleep and wouldn't be getting up until 0700, but there was no way I could drift back off. I got up and went to the restroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. The sage green silk nightgown I was wearing wrinkled, my hair was a disaster, and my mouth tasted awful. I opened the mirrored cabinet reached for my toothbrush and toothpaste. After a thorough brushing, I put everything away and began to tackle the mess that was my hair. All I did was brush it, the ladies and I were going to the salon later to get our hair and nails done properly.

Sneaking out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom, I changed out of my pajamas and into black leggings and a soft pink tunic. I needed to take a walk, so after putting on some ankle boots and pinning my communicator to my shirt, I quietly left. I chose a direction and started walking. I found myself headed for Ten Forward. "Breakfast it is, I guess." I mumbled to myself.

Walking through the door, I noticed that there were only two people there. The bartender, Josh, whom I ordered coffee and a bagel from, and someone else enjoying a quiet breakfast.

I walked over to the loan patron with my toasted bagel and black coffee in hand, "Do you mind if I join you, Captain?"

Placing his cup of earl grey back down on the saucer, he looked up at me, "Not at all Lieutenant. Please." He gestured to the chair opposite himself. "You are awake very early. Is everything alright Miss. Young?"

"Perfectly, Captain. I simply couldn't sleep."

"I've heard that brides tend to be nervous on their wedding day. Is that, perhaps, the reason for your restlessness?" He asked while picking at his croissant.

"Oh, on the contrary Captain." I beamed, "I'm extremely excited. I'm going to have a hard time not running down the aisle. Thank goodness I'll have Geordi there to hold onto so I remember to walk." I bit into my breakfast.

"The only time I had ever felt that much excitement was when I commanded the Stargazer."

"Were you ever married, Sir?"

"Oh me? No, never. There was a time when I had thought about it, but I ended up sailing the stars instead."

He sounded as if he really missed whoever it was he once thought of spending his life with.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." I said sipping my coffee.

"Not at all, Miss Young. If you were prying, I would not have answered."

"Thank you for letting me join you for breakfast, Sir, and thank you for officiating our wedding."

"It's my pleasure. I will see you at Ten Hundred hours."

He smiled at me and I nodded, "Yes, Sir." and left to go back to my room.

* * *

I stared at my gown hanging on the outside of my closet. Three more hours and I would be wearing this gown for the first and last time. I heard a knock outside my bedroom door.

"Emma, may I come in?" came Deanna's voice from the other side.

"Yes." I called to her.

"It's just about time for everyone to start getting up." she told me as she came through the door. "Oh, I guess you've been up for a while. Is everything alright?"

"Deanna, everything is wonderful, I just feel like this day is going to take forever! I can't wait to finally be married. I just hope that everything goes smoothly. I mean, we invited so many people, but only got half of the RSVPs back. That's how many I planned for when I had Data create both the chapel and reception holodeck programs. What if unexpected guests show up? What if the ship is attacked in the middle of of us saying our vows? What if something happens to the warp core and I'm not there to fix it? What if…"

"Emma, slow down." Deanna reached her hand up to my shoulder. "I don't think that anything bad is going to happen today, but even if it does, you're still going to be married. Data, your husband, will always do his best to be there for you. If there are more guests than you planned, it's not that hard for the computer to make more tables and chairs. Now, come out of here and relax. Have you had breakfast?"

She physically pulled me from my room to be with my bridesmaids. "Actually, I dined with the Captain quite early this morning."

"Oh? I bet that was interesting." she smiled at me while she gathered up her things from the night before. Keiko and Beverly were already dressed and eating breakfast at the glass dining table. "I'm going to change my clothes and freshen up, then I'll be out and I want to hear about it."

I nodded and went to get a cup of hot tea from the replicator. "Tea, chamomile, hot." It took two seconds for it to materialize, but once it did I took a sip of it and felt my whole body relax. "Good morning ladies. How did you sleep?" I quarried while coming to sit with them.

"Oh, I slept very well." Beverly said looking up from her bowl of fruit and yogurt. "Keiko, on the other hand.."

"Shhhhhhh. Not so loud. Beverly, please say you brought your miracle hangover pills with you." she whispered.

"I will give them to you, but you have to finish your breakfast first. You can't take them on an empty stomach." Beverly explained.

"Never again will I get wine from Deep Space six." Keiko vowed as she took a spoonful of rice porridge into her mouth.

Beverly took the medicine from her jacket pocket and handed two pills to Keiko. "Once you take these, it will only take a few seconds to get rid of that headache and your blood alcohol level will be back to normal.

Deanna came back from the bathroom looking quite refreshed. "So, Emma, how was breakfast with the Captain?" she asked as she ordered her own breakfast.

"It was nice. We talked about our most exciting moments in life. He said his was when he was made Commander of the Stargazer."

"You know, Emma, Jean-Luc and I have breakfast quite often together. You and Data should join us some time." Beverly offered as she sipped her coffee.

"Thanks, I'll mention it to Data and see what he says."

We finished breakfast and made our way to the salon for our mani/pedis, makeup, and updos. After an hour and a half of pampering, it was back to my quarters to finally put on our dresses. I made sure I went to the bathroom before I put my dress on.

"Ladies, you look gorgeous!" They were wearing floor length merlot skirts and the matching top had a long sheer wrap that could be worn many different ways.

"No one should outshine the bride. Come on, let's get you into your dress. I have something for you. She took a long black box from out of her overnight bag. We walked back into my bedroom and she opened the box.

"You already have the something new, here is the something old, borrowed, and blue." She explained as she handed me a white lace garter with a blue ribbon bow. "I wore this on my wedding day. I want it back."

"Beverly, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I also got you another garter for Data to toss at the reception."

"Beverly, you really shouldn't have. Thank you so much. You are a wonderful friend."

I put the garters on and then she helped me into my gown and arrange the white sheer veil with gold embroidered flowers on the edge. None of my bridesmaids had seen my dress yet, so when I walked out of my room for the last time, all they could do was stare.

"Emma, you are gorgeous." Deanna was the first to speak up.

"I agree." voiced Keiko, "I mean, I know that Data doesn't have a concept of beauty, but today, I think he'll get it."

"There's only 20 minutes until you walk down the aisle. We should get going." Beverly announced.

Suddenly the door chimed. "Who is it?" I called.

"It is Data."

"Doesn't he know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony?" Beverly whispered to me.

I just shrugged.

"Go back in your room. I'll take care of this." she told me and I did.

A moment later, Beverly came into my room. "I explained to him that he wasn't supposed to see you right now and he told me he already knew. He needs to speak with you. There's nothing wrong. He promised me he would close his eyes. We'll leave you two alone for a moment."

I sighed in relief. I'm glad he wasn't having second thoughts. The ladies and I traded places so that I was now in the living area and they were in my bedroom. I saw the door was still open so i called out, "Are you still there, Data?"

"I am here."

"Is everything alright? Why are you here?"

"Everything is fine, dearest. Come to the left side of the door, close your eyes, and hold out your hand." I did as he asked. "I am still not proficient at this, but it is something I wish to do with you before we are married." He paused, "God in Heaven, please bless our marriage. We will work to honor each other and you. Please be with our children. We would have been pleased to share in this moment with them, but as they are not with us; we ask that they know we miss them in their absence. In Jesus' name, Amen."

I was a mess. Thank goodness my makeup was waterproof. "Data, I love you."

"I care for you as well. I am looking forward to being able to see you. I must go so the ceremony can begin."

He released my hand and I heard his footsteps diminish down the hall. Deanna was the first out of my room. "I don't know what just happen, but I just got an overwhelming feeling of pure love from out here." Then she looked at me and saw I had tears running down my face. "Happy crying?"I nodded and I was enveloped by three pairs of arms in a huge hug.

We arrived at Holodeck 1 and I could hear the music for the wedding party start. Data and the Captain were already in place. Beverly was first in line, then Deanna and Will, next Keiko and Miles, finally Geordi and I were at the back.

"Are you ready for this?" Geordi quietly asked me.

"I'm going to need you to keep me from running down the aisle."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I got you." He offered me his arm and the Bridal fanfare began. We entered the chapel and everyone rose from their seats. I looked around at the cream walls and the dark stained wood that made up the pews, baseboards, and crown molding. There were red and golden roses everywhere, including my bouquet. Then I saw Data standing at attention in his formal uniform. Seeing him in formal black and Starfleet gold was a delicious treat that I wanted to savor. He had a single red rose pinned to his jacket, his hair was perfect, but as soon as our eyes met, my heart quickened and so did my pace. Geordi just looked at me and I knew that I had to breathe and go slow. After what seemed like both a million years and two seconds, we were at the altar. Geordi gave me a hug and then took his place on the other side of his best friend.

Data reached out and his long elegant fingers closed around my hands. I smiled and he returned it. The Captain then began to address our guests.

"Dearly beloved friends, we gather today to celebrate…"

"NOW hang on just a moment, you are not going to start this party without me!" A disembodied voice came out of nowhere. I knew that voice anywhere and so did the rest of the crew. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Sorry I didn't get to give the bride away." I looked to my left and dressed in an admiral's uniform was none other than Q.

"Data, may I have my hands back for a moment, please?" I requested as sweetly as I could. He let my hands go and I turned and poked my finger into Q's chest. "Q don't you even think about ruining my wedding day! I can't make you leave, but if you're going to stay you're going to sit down, shut your mouth, and not do a thing. Do you understand me?"

He took my hand that I had poked him with and patted it. "I wouldn't dream of it. In fact, all the Q want to do is observe. So, they sent moi. Data, you're going to have your hands full with this one." Q smiled and then proceeded to sit in an empty spot in the front row.

I turned back to Data and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Q hasn't done anything. Yet. Once again my hands were in Data's and we nodded to Captain Picard to continue.

"As I was saying," he began again, "We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Mr. Data Soong and Miss Emma Louise Young. Marriage is one of the oldest institutions there is anywhere in the galaxy. It is sacred and honorable. Rightly regarded, it is the highest and happiest of human relationships, it is the foundation of home and the bulwark of many societies. One of the many things that Emma and Data believe is that love is a choice. It is a choice to think the best and do the best for another person. Beloved friends and Q, we are here now to witness the confession that these two have made the choice to love each other for the rest of their existence. They have decided to write their own vows. A vow is a solemn promise, an oath, a commitment.

Mr. Data, are you prepared to give your vow to Miss. Emma?"

"I am."

"Then let's hear it."

Data nodded. "Emma, we met under unfortunate circumstances, but as we became acquainted we soon discovered our compatible companionship. Each day brought new challenges and we faced them together. You have supported me through many difficult situations. My neural pathways have become so accustomed to you that if you failed to appear, I would be running constant self-diagnostics. Emma, I vow before you, our guests, and our God that I will do my best to be the husband you need. I will serve and protect you. I will care for you in sickness and in health. I will honor you until I am permanently deactivated. My adoration for you is unending."

"Miss. Emma, are you prepared to give your vow?"

"I am." I nodded. "Data, before we met, we already, unknowingly, shared a commonality. It was that thing we shared that brought us together. You have been there for me since that day in every way possible. I know that I am constantly in your thought processes along with many other things, but to know that I am there gives me great comfort. Data, you are always on my mind too. Today I vow to you, before our guests and God, that I will try to be the best wife I can possibly be for you. I will serve and protect you. I will care for you. I will honor and love you for the rest of my days."

Captain Picard then asked, "Are there rings to be given as symbols for this union?" Geordi then handed two gold rings to the Captain. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign or symbol of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal people in matrimony. As a circle is unending, so is the bond these two share. Data, take Emma's ring and put it on her left ring finger then repeat after me." he did. "I give this ring to you Emma, as a constant reminder of my devotion to you. I dedicate myself in righteousness to the pursuit of our mutual good and happiness and I willingly and gladly share with you all that I possess till death or permanent deactivation shall part us."

Data did not take his eyes off me while he repeated his vow perfectly.

Captain Picard then turned to me and I looked at him, then Data, and then our guests. "I told myself not to cry." I addressed them with a laugh and tears running down my face. Knowing he would say something, I turned my gaze to Data. "Data, it's alright. These are happy tears." He nodded and brushed his thumb against my cheek, effectively wiping my tears away. I could hear "awes" from the congregation and that made me smile.

I took the ring meant for Data, placed it on his left ring finger, and repeated my vows, not even remotely as smoothly as Data did.

"For as much as Data and Emma have consented together and pledged their faith to each other in wedlock, and have witnessed their vows before their God and in company of friends and loved ones...and Q, and have sealed the same by giving and receiving rings, therefore; by the authority vested in me as the Captain of the USS Enterprise of Starfleet and the Federation of Planets, I pronounce that they are husband and wife! Data, you may kiss your bride."

Our kiss was short and sweet, not peck, but not over done either. Data must have done some research on the appropriate length of a wedding kiss. Because he was the one to pull away first.

"It is now with great pleasure," Captain Picard announced, "that I present to you, Mr. and Mrs Data Soong!"

As claps, cheers, and whistles rang throughout the congregation, Data and I walked back down through the aisle and exited the holodeck. While Captain Picard made the arrangements for the reception program to begin and get our guests settled, Data and I took a moment to ourselves.

"Data, I feel like the happiest woman in the entire galaxy right now!" I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a proper kiss.

"I am very pleased to be your husband, dearest." he said after I broke our lip lock. "Are you ready to go back in for the reception?"

"Absolutely." I beamed at him. "Oh, one thing before we go back in. If you hear multiple people tapping their glasses with the silverware, that means they want us to kiss. I don't know why, but that's a tradition that has stuck through the centuries."

"Ah." was all he said and then took out his communicator from his inner jacket pocket. "Data to Riker, we are ready to come back." Will's gift to us was the entertainment for the evening, so that meant jazz music.

"We're ready for you Data." came Will's reply.

As we entered the holodeck once again, I saw our ballroom from our first date. There were round tables covered with white tablecloths and gold runners down the center. The center pieces were made up of the same flowers in my bouquet. The chairs were white with a merlot ribbon tied at the back. The plates were white and the cutlery was gold. There were wine glasses full of merlot at each place setting as well as water goblets.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Q. Let's give a warm welcome to the brand new Mr. and Mrs. Data Soong!" shouted Will over the crowd. Our friends cheered as Will struck up the band. Data and I held our hands up together triumphantly as we made our way to the head table. Once we were settled and everyone was quiet again, the toasts began. Geordi's toast was endearing and Beverly's toast was beautiful. We ate, drank, and kissed many times (not only due to the clinking of silverware on glasses).

At one point, Data got up and went over to Will and the band. He whispered something to Will who nodded back. Data then got up on stage and took the microphone. "Emma, this is my wedding gift to you." He turned and nodded to Will who started the band.

"Fly me to the moon.

Let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, baby kiss me.

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for,

All I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I am fond of you

Fill my heart with song

And let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for,

All I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I am fond of you."

My heart melted and everyone clapped. Data came back to the table. "Husband, I love you so very much. Did you and Will plan that?"

"Yes I had spoken to him about it two weeks ago."

"My husband, you are amazing."

The night continued with us cutting the cake, the bouquet toss, which Deanna caught and the garter toss, which Will caught. Data and I talked about what these traditions meant and how they were really just supposed to be for fun and not taken seriously. I did have to tell him which garter to toss though. Soon it was time for dancing and we were the first on the floor. The lights dimmed and a spot light was on us. Our waltz began and Data's strong lead made my heart beat faster and time had no meaning.

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

 _Voices of Spring_ by Johann Strauss began to play softly in the background as I waltzed with my wife. My wife. I have a wife now. She is most precious to me. I viewed her form, but more than that I memorized every detail of her, from the pores that were radiating warmth from her soft hands, to her intricately placed fiery hair as the light danced with her natural highlights, to her sparkling cerulean eyes as they looked up at _me_.

Was I prepared for tonight? I began to access the file I had created and properly titled as _Song of Solomon_. I began to wonder if her thighs would be as soft as her hands. Would she enjoy the taste of my tongue like she had before?

"Are you ready for what I promised I would show you tonight?" .

She blushed and answered , "I believe so."

"Soon, my dearest. I know your anticipation is great." Our waltz was over and our friends came out on the dance floor. We went and mingled with those who were still at their own tables. When we got to Q's table he stood up and kissed both of our cheeks.

"Data, Emma, I must bid you goodnight. I have gathered all the information the Q require. It really wasn't my idea of a party, but I'm just the errand boy." He rolled his eyes. "Data, I have a little wedding gift for you. Au revoir, mes amis!" Just like that, he vanished.

I replayed the past 27 minutes and 32 seconds. Something was wrong. I began to run a self-diagnostic. I took hold of Emma's hands and began to pull her towards the door in haste.

"Data, what's going on?"

"Emma, I do not wish to leave our guests but even more so, I do not wish to let this opportunity pass, we must go to our home."

"Data, what are you talking about?" a look of concern grew on her face.

"Q's gift. Emma, I need you. Now. I do not understand this."

"Data, are you experiencing an emotion?"

"I believe so. I NEED you."

Her face changed to a look of surprised understanding and then declared. "We're going home right now. We are NOT missing this!"

I was unable to concentrate on anything except this growing need for my wife. On the way there, I had given my communicator to her. She contacted Geordi and explained what had occurred with Q and that we would be absent from the rest of the reception.

As soon as we were through the door, my need was too great to wait any longer. I pulled her to me and her arms found their way around my neck and my mouth was on hers. Her velvet lips against mine caused my internal temperature to rise slightly. I pulled away, remembering her need to breathe, but as I did so, a new sensation caused an audible exhalation.

"Data, the emotion you're experiencing is called desire. Now, help me unzip my dress and we will explore our desire together."

With speed and delicacy I had her out of her attire. As I was standing up to remove my own garments, I paused. Emma, her face I had memorized perfectly, but the rest of her body; her shoulders were narrow, her supple breasts accentuated her bell shaped figure exquisitely…

"Ahem"

My gaze turned back to her face, which was the color of roses.

"Is there something you see that you like, Mr. Data?"

"Oh, very much so." it came out as a whisper.

She smiled and sauntered toward me and began to unclasp my jacket. Once removed, she then rid me of my shirt and undershirt. I grew impatient and picked her up, cradling her back and beneath her knees. Her arms were again around my neck. I brought her to our bed and placed her in the center. She laughed and the sound was the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I swiftly discarded my shoes, socks, pants and undergarments.

I needed to know how she felt beneath my skin. I longed to explore and commit to memory every detail of my bride. My mouth found hers but did not stay long. My tongue traversed to her breasts where I took her into my mouth and teased the sensitive skin there. I heard her breath hitch and a moan escaped her lips. This intrigued me. If I manually stimulated her other breast, would the same reaction occur? I put my inquiries to the test. She did not react in the same manner, so I tried both at once. This resulted in not only a moan, but also my name. My reaction was to continue working my way to her stomach. Her skin so silky but increasing in temperature each time my fingers continued to brush across her most delicate points.

Emma then did something that I did not anticipate. She took my left hand guided it downwards. I looked through my files on forms of pleasure and found what it was that she had wanted me to do. I obliged and her breathing became erratic and her hips bucked.

"Gentle, Data, gentle." she instructed between gasps. I did so and her breathing slowed. She pulled my face toward hers and kissed me, opening her mouth just enough to invite my tongue in. I could feel how wet she was becoming. I suddenly felt her hand working to drive my need of her further. I pulled my lips from hers momentarily.

"Emma, I need to be inside you. I will be a gentle as possible."

"I'm right there with you." she whispered back.

I found myself between her rounded thighs, kissing and licking each one in turn before aligning myself with her. Once I began to move, her cries of pleasure increased. Her heals found their ways to my shoulders and planted themselves. This new angle brought on completely new sensations for both of us.

"Oh….

Data….

I'm….

Ah!"

"I am….

right there…..

with you!"

* * *

We fell into, what Emma would describe as, complete bliss.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Completely relaxed and covered in cozy blankets, Emma was in my arms and nearly asleep. I could feel my desire fading quickly. I had one more thing to do before Q's gift disappeared completely. "Emma." I whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm, yes Data?" she answered, sleepily acknowledging me.

"I love you."


End file.
